


A Link Between

by Enterthetadpole, Whatsastory



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Androids, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: Rhett was getting a new best friend, whether he wanted it or not. At first Rhett was concerned that Link wouldn't be able to be a good friend. He was an experimental android who was part of a project at his father's company who could feel real emotions.Link was so life like, and with each upgrade he was getting even more real. But was it possible that Link could somehow be real enough to become truly become human?This story was inspired by the Rhett & Link sketch BFFs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is our second fanfiction into the rhink fandom. Our first story is still ongoing and is called "Below the Mythical Surface". Please give us comments if you can. We love hearing your feedback!

A yellow and black butterfly landed on the straight ridge of a tiny nose, and curious blue eyes followed it meticulously. It sat perched in the same spot, flexing its wings slowly up and down, almost as if it were thanking him for a moment of relaxation. The crinkling of a smile itched up at the corner of his lips as he sat perfectly still, engrossed by the new little creature. He was completely taken in by its thin legs, the antennae that hung from its face, and most importantly, the vibrancy of the color. He knew it was delicate, and so he resisted the urge to pick it up and hold it. He would be content to just watch, learning and analyzing its every move, so that maybe if he saw it on down the line they could recognize each other as friends.

"He's weird," Rhett muttered as he watched this strange new boy. Even at six years old, he felt that it was odd to just watch a bug, when it could so easily be squashed instead.

"Now, don't be that way. Your daddy got him to be your friend. Why don't you introduce yourself? Remember what you're supposed to say?" Diane's voice was sweet and soft, but Rhett knew he didn't really have a choice. He would have to do as she said, or else he may be grounded, and that was just not acceptable.

"I remember," he muttered and stomped towards his new toy.

The closer he got, the louder his feet sounded beneath him, and he crossed his arms as he waited to catch the attention away from the insect. It seemed like an eternity before it flew off, to where, the other boy only wish he knew. He frowned at the loss of contact, but soon his gaze settled to Rhett, and a curious smile took over.

Rhett lowered his head, he was a little taller than the other. He lined himself up as perfectly as he could, eye to eye and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Link. My name is Rhett. I'm your best friend."

He nodded his head in recognition, but still, he didn't speak. Rhett huffed and turned back to his mother exasperatedly. He gestured toward the robot and shrugged his shoulders, not sure what else to do.

"Just give him a minute. Don't be impatient," she chastised.

Rhett counted off in his head, wondering how long the two would have to stand toe to toe before the thing would talk to him. Was this really necessary? His dad had told him that Link would be an important addition to their family, but surely he wouldn't have thought that way if he knew that Link would just be standing around and looking at things that no one cared about. Finally, mercifully, he finally spoke.

"Hello, Rhett. My name is Link. I'm your best friend, too."

The voice of the boy was slightly higher than Rhett's, but in a pleasant way. The smile was toothy and it was hard for the taller boy to describe the feeling that the smile gave him, but it sent a slight shiver down his spine. The smaller boy raised his arms, and it took Rhett another moment to realize what he wanted.

"Rhett," he mother cooed. "Link's trying to give you a hug."

"I'm not sure I want him to give me a hug," Rhett mumbled back, the smaller fingers wrapping around his mother's right arm. "How do we know he's not dangerous?"

During their conversation, Link continued to smile sweetly, and he relaxed his arms to the side and began to look around for the butterfly again. He hummed as he moved around the small garden, every so often glancing back to look at the other boy as he continued to talk with his mother about him. Link didn't care that Rhett didn't like him yet. He knew that he liked him, and that was a great start.

"Stop calling Link a toy," Rhett's mom said in a very hushed tone. "He's an android, and they are a world more complex than just some...silly robot you see on the television. Your daddy's company spent years developing him, and it's an honor to be chosen to be his first family."

Rhett's light colored eyebrows were set in an angry downward arch. Link giggled as he watched the frown on the other boy's face. The way that the slender arms crossed in front of his chest, and the fascinating way that the boy's cheeks turned bright pink in an instant.

If Rhett thought that the  _android_  was weird, he must have thought him next to an alien as his family sat down to dinner. Link watched them with fascination, almost wonderment as they ate. Rhett watched him just as harshly, but with reserve and uncertainty.

"So... he just doesn't eat?" He asked his dad, and frowned when it was confirmed that he wouldn't.

"Is he hungry?"

"Why don't you ask him, son. He can tell you. Talk to him," his dad coaxed, slightly disappointed that his boy didn't have more of an interest.

"Uh, Link... are you hungry?"

The hollowness of Link's eyes was unsettling to say the least, but if Rhett had really taken the time to account for the fact that Link wasn't real, he would have been amazed at the detail that went in to it.

"I don't know. I'm still learning my functions."

Rhett's dad smiled broadly, feeling proud that something he'd built had the capability of understanding that we don't always know what we need. Very human, if he did say so himself.

"You aren't hungry, Link. You aren't capable of eating. But that's okay, you can do a lot more," Jim reassured his invention.

"Okay. No, Rhett. I'm not hungry. But thank you for asking."

It was after dinner that Rhett's parents had insisted that they spend a bit of time alone, pushing them to play in Rhett's room with all of his actual toys. Link was not one of them, they reminded him again, and explained the importance of sharing what he had.

It made Rhett feel a little better, at least, when he learned that Link was able to play. He took to the toys quickly, learning their uses and putting them to use. In no time he learned that the cars were for crashing into each other, the baseballs were for tossing, and the army men were for war. Rhett was almost sad when his bedtime came, and he was comfortable in his bed and Link was on a little bed made of blankets on the floor.

"Are you okay down there?" Rhett asked from the dark. He didn't want his new... friend... to be cold. His parents had mentioned getting him a bed soon, and while Rhett knew he would be giving up a bit of space in his room, it made him feel better that Link wouldn't be on the floor like a dog.

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

"Stop thanking me for things," Rhett mumbled, annoyed that this boy didn't speak like everyone else.

"Okay. I won't do that anymore."

Rhett sighed and rolled his eyes. I'm here had a bit of work to do to normalize him. It was a lot to take on for a kid, but if anyone were up to the challenge, it was him.

"Can you learn? Like, can you learn to maybe talk like me? You sound like a... robot."

"Does that bother you?"

It strange hearing what Rhett perceived to be a child speaking like an adult, and he hoped that with time Link could be a  _kid_.

"Yeah. Kind of. Just... be normal."

"I'll try."

"Tomorrow we can play more. Did you like playing?" Rhett couldn't help the questions. He had just as much to learn as Link did.

"Yes. It was... fun."

"Whatever you say, weirdo."

"What happens when you sleep?" Link asked as he rolled to his side and faced Rhett. He looked down to Link and studied him, trying to think of a way that would make sense.

"I close my eyes and... I dunno, I guess your brain goes quiet for a while. You don't have to think about nothin'."

"Hmm," Link mused. "That sounds good. I think I'll try to sleep now, too."

Rhett stayed quiet this time, wondering if Link  _could_  sleep. He hoped that he could. Mostly so that he would have the energy to play again tomorrow. Rhett had a lot of plans. A lot of new things to show Link. He was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is our second fanfiction into the rhink fandom. Our first story is still ongoing and is called "Below the Mythical Surface". Please give us comments if you can. We love hearing your feedback!

“Up, up, up. Today’s the big day, Rhett! Come on bud, wake up.” Rhett’s mother’s voice was usually a comfort to him, but in the mornings, it was the exact opposite. 

“Mama, no. Let me sleep. Please,” he begged, just the same as he did any other day, but this day moreso. Two years had passed with his best friend Link. Two years of getting to know each other. Breaking each other in. Teaching and learning and playing. Everyday. Morning, noon and night, he and Link were attached at the hip. And now Link was gone. Well,  _ his  _ Link, anyway. 

His parents had explained to him that it was important for Link to grow with Rhett. They had to stay close to the same age so that their bond could grow and their friendship would flourish. And that day, a new Link was there. And Rhett was expected to go on like nothing happened. Like this new imposter Link would be just as good as his old one. Rhett didn’t believe it. 

“Come on, sweetie. He’s downstairs waiting for you to activate him. I think you’ll like it. He’s taller. You’ll be able to wrestle and climb and play a little easier. Can we give him a chance, please?” 

Rhett couldn’t bring himself to disobey his mother. She was too sweet and kind for him not to at least give a decent effort. But still, he mourned his best friend. Mourned the memories, mourned the same

old jokes and games. Would this new Link even think he was funny? It worried him and broke his heart to think that he and his best friend were just… over. 

He drug himself from his sheets, eyes unmoving from Link’s bed against the opposite wall. The place where everyday for the past two years Link would lay in that space and talk to Rhett until he fell asleep, and sit up with a bright smile in the morning ready to start their day. This new, taller Link wouldn’t fill the space the same way. 

Rhett rounded the corner to the living room and froze in place, attention snapping immediately to this new Link sitting on their couch. He looked around the room, confusion clear in his icy blue eyes. It wasn’t until he found Rhett that a spark of recognition flashed against his features, and Rhett took a deep breath.

It was hard not to cry. Seeing someone trying to replace someone that was so important to him. But he was eight, now, nearly nine. And boys didn’t cry, he thought. So he steeled his nerves and took tentative steps forward.

“Rhett, come and introduce yourself to Link, again,” his father commanded, and Rhett nodded. Each of his parents smiled brightly at him, too excited for this new addition. Didn’t they know that Rhett had lost a little piece of him? Didn’t they understand?

Rhett kneeled down to Link’s eyeline and studied his new features. He looked very similar. Taller now, and with cheeks that weren’t quite so rounded. Link studied Rhett just as harshly, feeling somewhere in the back of his hardware that he knew this boy. Some part of him wanted to know who he was.

“Hello, Link,” Rhett mumbled, choking back a sob. He took a ragged breath and tried again.

“Hello, Link. My name is Rhett. I’m your best friend.” He managed, and took a step back. His Link has learned how to joke, and would have laughed in his face at the way his voice cracked, but this new Link only smiled shyly, and looked towards the ground.

“He’s broken,” Rhett murmured, the tears getting harder to stave off. Disappointment was palpable in the air, and he couldn’t bring himself to look up from his toes digging into the carpet below him. He blinked a few times, angry at himself for being so weak as a tear slid down his nose and cascaded to the floor.

“Whatta ya cryin’ for, ya big ole baby?”

Rhett’s gaze snapped up immediately, taking in the shit eating grin staring back at him. He stood frozen in place for a moment, but before he knew it his feet were carrying him swiftly towards the new boy.

“What’s my name?” Rhett quizzed him, and Link laughed him off.

“Rhett, dummy,” he rolled his eyes.

“No. What do you call me?” He persisted, the intensity in his eyes not lost on Link.

“I got his memories, Rhett. I know who ya are.”

“Say it. Please,” he whispered, desperate for the comfort of familiarity in an unfamiliar situation.

“Okay, Bo. Chill out,” Link giggled, and Rhett felt relief rush through him. It would be an adjustment. But maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

Rhett couldn’t help but cheer, and all but Link jumped at the sound. The long arms wrapped around the android so tight that his father gave a small grunt of concern.

“Calm down son,” he chuckled softly. “Don’t need Link damaged by your bear hugs.”

The taller boy pulled away, suddenly conscience of the extra eyes on him. The light pink color moving quickly up the ten year old’s cheeks and chin. The green eyes downcast, but the smile was still there.

“Yeah, sorry. Just...I’m happy that he remembers me.”

“Course I remember ya,” Link giggled, giving Rhett a small smack on the arm. “You’re my best friend.”

They spent the weekend reconnecting, and Rhett was relieved to find that nothing had really changed. It was strange that Link was much closer to his height, and he’d seemed to have matured a bit, but they were still able to carry on just as they had in the years prior. Rhett still felt close, still felt whole.

He was excited to bring him to school on Monday, happy to show off the new Link. Though he still missed his tiny little friend, he was proud of this new version.

He was walking on sunshine at the fascination at Link. He draped an arm around him as the other kids asked questions, amazed at Link’s realness, especially now that he was the same size as them. Of course there were grumblings, some of the kids being stand offish, finding the sudden change alarming. Rhett didn’t care, though. He’d still stick by Link.

It was towards mid day, when Rhett and Link were separated for only a class period and five minutes at recess. Rhett raced toward the playground where he knew he’d find Link waiting patiently as always near the monkey bars. Rhett ducked his head and surged forward, eager to release some of his pent up energy.

He got to their designated spot and frowned when he wasn’t greeted with a goofy smile and a tap to his arm followed by, “tag! You’re it!”

“Link?” He called out as he spun on his heel, searching high and low for his friend. He frowned when he came back empty handed, wandering the length of the playground and calling his name.

“Link?” He stopped in his spot as he heard the sound of laughter accompanied by a soft whimpering. He followed it quickly, and found a ground of kids in a semicircle with their backs to him. Their laughter roared again in his ear drums, and this time instead of a soft whimpering following after, he heard a sharp cry followed by a breathy intake of oxygen.

Rhett kept his pace, moving with purpose as he wove himself through the small group. He stopped cold when he found sight of the cause of the commotion; a boy he’d never really liked standing above the boy that he was closest to. The boy reared his leg back and brought it harshly against Link’s core, sending another cry from the weeping boy.

Rhett took pause for a moment, noting that the old Link hadn’t ever cried, and he forgot momentarily that he wasn’t  _ really  _ a person. All he knew was that his friend needed him, and he would be there. Nearly seeing red, Rhett pushed his feet against the pavement as hard as he could and sent himself sailing into the other boy, pushing him down to the ground and clawing at him until the boy was red faced and wailing.

"You think you can just touch him,  _ huh?  _ You think you can put your hands on someone whenever you want? How do you like it?”

Rhett hadn’t ever been truly angry before that moment in time. He’d never been face to face with danger. He’d never known that people can be so inherently  _ bad.  _ But at just eight years old he learned the lesson hard. And it wasn’t something that he’d ever forget. 

Rhett had been caught, of course. But so had the other boy. He’d gone home with his parents a few minutes before Rhett, who sat in the office breathing heavily with stress and rage, with Link sitting at his side quietly. 

“You okay, buddy?” He asked once he’d regained himself. 

“I’m okay. Are you okay, Rhett?” 

“M’fine. Don’t worry about me. Are you hurt?” He asked worriedly, but Link only smiled. 

“No, I can’t feel pain. Not in the way that you do. But my emotions… they’ve changed. I think… I was what you call, “scared.” It was… really scary,” he told Rhett quietly, his voice hitching as the memory replayed itself. 

“‘Course it was,” Rhett reassured. “That kid’s a jerk. Don’t worry about him anymore.”

“I won’t,” Link acknowledged with a hand rested against Rhett’s forearm. “You didn’t let him hurt me. You’re a good best friend.” 

“I wouldn’t let anybody hurt you, Link.” 

Rhett’s words weighed heavily on his mind. Much too complex of a promise for such a little boy to make. But Rhett knew he had to grow up quickly to take care of Link. He didn’t mind, though. Link was worth it. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with us while we write this Rhink AU! We appreciate feedback and comments!

The age difference between fourteen and sixteen was far more than just two years, it seemed to Rhett. While he still loved Link dearly, he couldn't help but think that hanging out with someone who, by all intents and purposes, was so much younger than him was starting to wear on him. He had to adjust his conversations, intent on not emotionally scarring someone who he perceived to be so much younger than him.

Of course, Link could have handled it. He could have handed more mature content when it came to their late night conversations. He could have acted tougher when they were around Rhett's other friends, but it was still strange to Rhett. He felt the younger Link seriously took a hit on his social status, and that's exactly why he sat perched on the edge of the living room couch. His elbows were pressed firmly against this thighs as his leg bounced excitedly in anticipation for the new arrival.

His parents should have been back already, he thought over and over as he glanced at the clock. The round trip drive should have only lasted a few hours, and yet,  _four_ hours later they hadn't gotten back yet. He was pissed, if he were being honest, but just as his fingers started to twitch, he heard the telltale sound of a car door slamming shut, and he scrambled to his feet.

"Hi honey," his mom smiled brightly as she stepped inside, with his dad hot on her heels.

"Where's Link?"

She smiled and shook her head as she sat her bags down on the coffee table.

"Don't have time to say, 'Hello,' to your dear old ma?" She teased, forcing Rhett to roll his eyes.

"Hi mama. Where's-"

His voice caught in is throat as long, gangly legs came through the threshold. The same curious blue eyes that Rhett had seen five times previously landed on him, but this time it was different. Normally, he'd bounce right over to Link and activate him right away, taking no time to study the new creature. He'd simply take note of Link's slightly changed features and be on his way.

But this new Link... this new Link looked  _almost_ like a man. Patchy facial hair dotted his strong jaw, thick black hair crossed his forehead. Of course he wasn't as tall as Rhett, no one really was, but he was tall in comparison to most men. And for a moment Rhett was confused by the flutter in the pit of his stomach at the sight. He cleared his throat and shook the strangeness from his core and took quick steps to Link, once again leaning down slightly to align their gaze.

"Hello, Link. My name is Rhett. I'm your best friend."

He took a few steps back, prepared to give Link's processors a bit of time to activate. It always took a moment or two, but this time as soon as he'd finished speaking the words, Link seemed to come to life.

"Hey man!" He smiled brightly, and with a strength he hadn't previously shown, he gave Rhett's arm a playful punch.

"Shit," Rhett cursed under his breath, grabbing at the sore muscle and scrunching his face in discomfort.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." 

Where Link's fist has just landed, there was a soft palm pressed against it, a gentle gesture meant to smooth away the pain.

Rhett scoffed as his mom cooed at the gesture, loving how sweet her boys were being with each other. She loved seeing their interactions, the closeness they'd shared from such a small age. It made her heart swell to see the complete lack of discrimination in her son, such a monumental achievement in her eyes to have raised such a caring soon to be man. And Link, she cared just as deeply for him, having seen him grow slowly into someone much taller than her, and equally as caring.

"Come on, dude. Let's go to our room," Rhett murmured, giving his mom a side eye as he walked past. Link followed closely and flopped on his bed once they'd gotten to their space. His movements seemed much more fluid than they had in the previous models, and Rhett marveled at the advancement.

"So, changes this time around?"

It was customary for Link to fill Rhett in on all of the advancements each time he upgraded, a ritual that was nearly always the first thing they checked off on their to-do list. Rhett sat on his own bed across the room, folding his legs beneath him and leaning in eagerly.

"Well, first things first. I can  _feel_ now. Like, honest to goodness feel," Link gushed with pride.

"You can? Like pain?"

"Like,  _all_ of it. Here, try!" He crossed the room with unmatched speed, pouncing on the bed next to Rhett, maybe unreasonably close, and held out it arm.

"Touch! I want to see what you feel like," he pleaded.

"That's a little, uh, weird'a you to say, man," Rhett chuckled uncomfortably and scooted away a bit. Link didn't seem to mind though, his persistence giving way to giggles.

"You're right. Doesn't change the sentiment though. Touch me, come on. I wanna try out these new sensors."

Rhett sucked in a breath and tentatively reached forward, dragging a finger across the forearm. To his surprise, Link was  _warm._ Nearly just as warm as his own skin, he mused.

"Wow. Sort of... tickles, I think," Link beamed, and watched as Rhett retraced his movements.

"That's awesome, man."

"Yeah. Gosh, I wonder what else I can feel. I have so much to touch. I should explore myself."

Rhett barked out a laugh, and Link looked at him, puzzled.

"Somethin' funny? I'm excited here, bro!"

"And I'm excited  _for_ ya. But explore yourself in the bathroom. This is a no exploration zone."

"Whatta ya... Aw man, Rhett!" Link half whined and half laughed. "Why ya gotta make it weird?"

"Hey now, you're the one that said it. Askin' me to touch ya. Fruitcake."

"Oh, you're sayin' ya don't wanna touch me?" Link teased.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'."

"Well, that's... just... too... bad," Link growled, sitting on his knees with a look that brought back the same thrill that Rhett felt just a few moments prior.

"What do you mean?" He asked with hesitation, sitting up straight.

"I mean, that you're gonna touch me whether you want to or not."

A split second later he was on top of Rhett, pinning his hands above his head, laughing maniacally at the surprise etched in the boy's face below him. Rhett was confused for only a moment before he realized that they were wrestling, only playing. Strangely, he was slightly disappointed, but it quickly faded as his competitive side took over.

They'd wrestled many times before, but it was always more fun in the beginning when they were more evenly matched. They could do it as Rhett got bigger, but a part of him was always afraid that he'd hurt the other as their size became vastly different.

"Oh no, ya don't," Rhett breathed and wriggled his hands free, using them to push on Link's chest and flip them over. They fought for dominance, with Rhett staying in awe of Link's strength.

"Just give up, already," Rhett grunted as they struggled against each other.

"No, man! I might finally be able to win this!"

"No. You can't. Know why?"

Link didn't say anything, but he could guess what was coming next. He tried maneuvering to his side, thinking the new angle might prevent Rhett from finishing the fight the same was as always, but it was fruitless.

"I'm dead," Rhett smirked in triumph, and let his weight give out from under him, landing with a thud on top of Link.

" _Rhett_... why ya always gotta..." he trailed off, and Rhett lifted his head just enough to catch the bewilderment taking over Link's smile.

"Why what?"

"You... Rhett, you're  _warm,_ " he whispered. "I can feel the heat coming off of you. It's... wow, it's nice." Link's hands found their way to his back as he pulled him closer, and Rhett tensed at the almost intimate touch.

"Uh, yeah..." he grumbled, letting Link's arms and hands wash over him. For longer than he would have liked to admit he was mesmerized by the touch.

They stared at each other as Link's hands continued to wander, slipping beneath Rhett's shirt to feel the full force of his skin. The fingers traced along the shoulder blades delicately, leaving behind a tingle that both enticed and terrified Rhett. He wanted to pull away, more than anything he wanted to move and flee the room, but something inside of him wouldn't let him.

"I like warmth," Link mumbled absentmindedly. "It's good."

Hearing him speak was enough to bring Rhett to his senses. He realized the compromising position that they were in and dragged himself from the grasp and sat back against the wall that his bed was pressed against. Link sat up as well, fully facing and mirroring Rhett's positioning.

"So, uh. Anything else? New features, I mean," Rhett tried to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah! My hair and beard now grow in their own, too. Kinda cool," Link shrugged.

"Psh, you can try to grow a beard. No way it'll be as good as mine," Rhett told him with a wink, fingers rubbing through the slight growth along his jawline.

Dinner went off without a hitch, family time after was a breeze. They sat silently with Rhett's parents, eyes glued to the tv. Rhett was thankful that he wasn't expected to speak; he was too busy obsessing over Link's touch. He'd liked it far too much, and he hated himself for it. But, he rationalized, it was just the feeling of elation at his friend growing with him. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less. Just the comfortability that came with being so close with someone for so long.

It seemed that bedtime came far too quickly for Rhett's liking, not exactly being thrilled with the prospect of laying in the darkened quiet of his room. Of course Link would be there, just a few short feet away to keep him company, but he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. The lack of light would allow for sneaking thoughts. The tense muscles would lead him to crave a way for release. It wasn't often that he wished for his own room, even less often that he wished for Link to have an off switch, but that first night with the new Link was an exception.

He stared at the ceiling as Link rattled off the things he was excited for in this upcoming year. Getting his license and going for long drives on the back country roads, camping when it grew a little warmer, swimming in the Cape Fear River. All things surrounding Rhett. All things he wouldn't dream of doing without his friend.

Of course, camping and swimming were still a while off, with the snow gently blanketing the world outside in a shimmery dust. Just the thought sent Rhett a little further under his heavy comforter, realizing that the window on the wall behind him, despite being closed still sent a trickle of frigid air onto the room. Link must have thought the same thing, cocooning himself beneath his sheets and audibly shivering.

"Man, I don't like bein' cold. That's for sure. Warm good. Cold bad," he thought out loud and Rhett wholeheartedly agreed.

"Havin' feeling ain't always great. Get used to it."

"Let me get some'a that warmth from you, brother," Link requested, and Rhett's eyes snaked their way to Link's direction.

"S'cuse me?"

"Let's just share a bed. Double the blankets, double the warmth." Rhett could see Link's silhouette shrug as he stood up and walked to the edge of his bed.

"I don't think so, Link. Get back on your side," he said with a pointed finger.

"Come on, Rhett. I'm  _cold._ What if my machine-y parts freeze up and I turn into the Tin Man. You wanna deal with oilin' my joints every mornin'?" Links voice was nasally with a whine.

"Dude, he has to get oiled because he's rusty. You'll be fine."

"Nu uh. I'm shiverin'  _to death._ If you love me you'll let me." His knees nudged the edge of Rhett's mattress, shaking him with every move.

Could he risk it? He was miserable, too, after all. But two boys sharing a bed was unbecoming, in his mind. It's not what good Christians did. Especially not ones with a mind that moved a mile a minute in a direction that was unwelcome.

"Link," he warned, praying that he would back off and let him get a moment of peace.

"Rhett," he challenged back. "I'm comin' in."

Before Rhett could react, Link's blanket was thrown over his own, and a warm leg slid beneath his cover, the knee that had just nudged his bed now nudged his own leg, willing him to scoot against the wall.

"You ain't gonna leave no matter what I say, are ya?" He asked defeatedly.

"Nope."

There was a sigh followed by mumbled curses as he scooted over and made room. Link's warmth was immediate, wrapping Rhett in comfort.

"There, see? This ain't so bad, now is it?"

Link faced him on the pillow, grin a mile wide, smug with his efforts and accomplishments. Rhett rolled his eyes in response, but he wasn't denying it, if only for the fact that his teeth wouldn't shatter from the incessant chattering.

"Shut up, Link. You're annoying."

"No'm not. You are."

"Whatever man, just stay on your side," he grumbled and turned his back on his friend.

"Aw, come back. I miss ya," Link teased and poked Rhett's side. Boy, he was really pushing his luck.

"You touch me again... I'll punch ya in the face," he shot over his shoulder, but he was met with only giggles. Link knew better. He wouldn't hurt him. He never had and he never would.

"Dare ya," Link tried, poking his side once again.

"Link. Last warning."

Rhett's anger was bubbling in his gut like hot molten lava ready to burst his seems. Call it teenage hormones, but he was getting irrationally pissed. He was going to do something uncharacteristically wild. Link was driving him crazy.

"For what?" Link asked with fake innocence.

"You know what," he mumbled back darkly.

"...this?" Another poke and Rhett had their covers whipped from the bed and was on top of Link, straddling his waist and pinning his arms at his sides with his knees. He pulled his fist back above his head and Link's eyes went wide. Rhett couldn't tell if it was fear or a pseudo jolt of adrenaline that graced his features, but either way, it made him feel powerful. He dropped his fist with a smirk, proud that he could induce such a response.

"You piss me off. Fuck you, Link."

He thought that would be the end of it. That Link would apologize and be a good boy, shutting down for a while to reboot his system, and letting Rhett sleep, but before he could move from his position, Link thrust his hips upward.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? To fuck me."

He sat motionless, mouth hung open at the audacity and plain old  _dirtiness_  of Link's words. For his part, Link gazed back up at him triumphantly, glad that  _he_ could induce such a response.

"You're sick."

"You ain't denyin' it,  _brother._ "

"Shut up, Link," he growled, deep and throaty, his voice feeling ragged with the effort.

"I will when you get offa me. Doesn't seem like you're goin' anywhere fast," Link tested with another movement in his hips.

"Doesn't seem like you want me to."

"Maybe I wanna see how these new feelings work."

"With me?"

"Why not, Rhett?"

There was no sound in the room save for Rhett's heavy breathing. His heart pounded in his chest and his mind worked overtime. It wasn't too late. He could stop. Tell Link to fuck off and go to sleep. He didn't have to sin. He could push those weird urges right back down to hell where they came from and be a better man for it, or so he thought. But the look on Link's face, the enticing curve of his lips, the way he felt beneath him... it felt  _right._ And who was Rhett to deny Link the opportunity to learn?

"Fuck it," he grumbled and leaned down to press a hard and fast kiss to Link's mouth. Just as soon as it began, it was over, and Rhett pulled back with such speed that it made his head spin.

"Well now. That wasn't half bad, Rhett. But I think you can do better." Link was gonna take him down with him, and Rhett was all too eager to follow.

He moved his knees to release his hold, and Link's fingers found his hair as he pulled him down to meet his kiss. Sloppy and hot, and Rhett couldn't help but forget that Link wasn't exactly human. He was all lips and teeth and breathy grunts. He was warmth and friendship and excitement. It didn't hurt that he was wrapped in such a pretty package.

 _Did_ Rhett find him attractive? He wouldn't have thought so before that day. He wouldn't have thought something like that about  _any_ man. But there had to be some attraction there, right? His changing body certainly agreed with the idea.

"Was'at better?" He asked as he pulled away slowly, and Link nodded quickly.

"Did you like it?" Link asked sheepishly, and it was Rhett's turn to grin.

"Whatta you think?" He ground his hips downward and Link could feel the hardness where there wasn't normally. The thought nearly fried him, new emotions that were confusing and scary working their way to the surface.

"Seems like," he chirped, and was saddened to see Rhett retreating and grabbing the discarded blankets. He put them back on the bed, being extra careful to ensure Link's being fully covered before he climbed back over him and settling into his place on their shared pillow.

Link's eyes shown, even in the darkness, and Rhett couldn't help but to come to the conclusion that he was  _beautiful._ He moved a shaky hand to Link's hair and brushed it aside so that he could get a better sparkling view.

"D'you regret that?"

"Not yet," Rhett shrugged, hoping that the morning wouldn't bring with it a realization that he'd crossed a major boundary.

"Me neither," Link agreed, and moved forward to press another quick kiss against Rhett and smiling when it was fully reciprocated.

Rhett pulled him closer and draped a protective arm across his waist, trailing his fingers lazily over his skin. He would sleep warmly, and there wasn't much more that he could ask for. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to comment. We really appreciate the feedback!

Days, weeks, then months passed, and still Rhett hadn't tired of waking up a little too hot, a little too tangled with Link. As soon as he'd crack one of his tired eyes open, there would be a flash of a happy smile and needy lips pressed against his own and a strong arm pulling him in for a tight hug.

Thunder rattled in the distance, the heavy rain already pelting their window with purpose. Rhett kept his eyes closed, listening to the steady thrumming against the glass. Link stirred in his arms, but he wasn't quite ready to give away the serenity of quiet, and so he kept his breathing steady and pretended to sleep.

"Rhett," Link whispered, and Rhett hoped he wouldn't push further. "Rhett..."

Rhett wondered how long he could keep this up, how long  _either_ of them could keep it up, but Link was persistent. And if he didn't get what he wanted, he'd try a different way. So Rhett wasn't surprised to feel weight on his hips in the form of Link straddling him. His hands rested on Rhett's belly, then slithered up his torso and rested on either side of his face, fingers tracing along the thin beard that framed his jaw.

"I know you're awake," he whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss to Rhett's lips. But it was starting to get a little more fun, and he wasn't willing to give up the game just yet.

"Rhett, come on, now. I  _want you_ ," Link's voice cracked, as he began to rock in slow, sensual circles.

"You're not funny. You know how I  _know_ without a doubt that you're awake?"

Rhett felt the shifting of weight, and a heavy and warm hand against the waistline of his boxers. Link's finger traced the hemline, sending a jolt through Rhett's core. He was ticklish, especially in such an intimate area. Luckily for him, Link was the only one that knew it.

"Okay, okay. I'm up," he finally cracked with a breathy giggle. "Just don't tickle me anymore."

"What else should I do with my hands then?" Links voice came out in a velvety purr, and it made the hair on the back of Rhett's neck stand at attention.

"Just shut up, Link. C'mere." Rhett tugged at Link's hair and pulled him down to meet his kiss, heavy and sloppy with the sleep that still clung to Rhett's tired muscles. But he would make an exception. Anything for Link. And for Link's part, he was all too happy to take anything and everything that Rhett was willing to give, just asking for the chance to make them both feel so good.

Rhett's flattened palm pressed down on Link's lower back, pushing their bodies closer together as they both began to move in tandem. Link didn't have the need to breathe, so his sounds of pleasure came out in the form of soft whimpers and low groans, where Rhett's came out in throaty gasps and pants. Their foreheads pressed together as they grinded, trying with all of their might to have as much skin to skin contact as possible while their shorts stayed on.

Link sped up his movements, his sensors nearly overloading at the sensation. His voice rose in pitch the longer went on, and Rhett only briefly hoped that his parents wouldn't hear anything beyond the wooden door that separated them.

"Rhett, I... oh gosh..."

"Shh, baby. Shh," Rhett soothed, but didn't relent on his movement from below. He was lost, too.

"No, Rhett. I..." he didn't know how to finish his sentence, even if he'd had the ability to speak. The words were caught in his throat, his mouth open wide and eyes shut tightly.

"Damn, Link. You alright?"

He stayed still, tense and shaking as he attempted to collect himself. He felt  _different_ and he didn't know what it meant.  _Something_ had happened to him, something that he hadn't yet experienced, and he was worried... and also strangely... happy?

"What was that?" He asked Rhett, forcing his eyes open to meet the green that stared back at him.

"What was what?"

"There's..." he pulled away from Rhett, eyes growing wide as he noticed the dampness on his own boxers and Rhett's. He pulled the elastic of the plaid pattern from his waist and let out a yelp when he noticed the fluid that settled against his skin.

" _What is that_?" He screeched, flinging himself to his feet and pulling his shorts down to his thighs, forcing Rhett to look.

"Oh, jeez, Link." His mouth went dry as he took Link's body in. As much as they'd held each other, kissed, touched... it was never without the barrier of clothing, and seeing it in such a lewd way made Rhett's heart pound.  _I did that._

"What is it?" Link pressed again, near tears.

"You... ah... Link... did they... did they program you to... orgasm?"

"Orgasm?" Link sobbed.

"Yeah. It's like... when you, ya know... touch... and it feels really good you..." he gestured vaguely towards Link's pelvis and Link shrieked again.

"I don't know! Check my manual!"

"Manual? What manual?" Rhett tried to stifle his laughter, aiming not to upset Link that he wasn't taking this quite as seriously as the worried boy before him.

"I don't know, man! I'm gonna go ask your dad." Link spin on his heel and headed for the door and Rhett's heart dropped. He pushed himself from the coziness of his mattress and slammed himself in front of the door, long arms and legs denying Link access.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, buddy. You are  _not_ asking my parents about that."

Link's arms crossed defiantly across his chest and his hip cocked to the side. He stared ahead expectantly, thinking that Rhett might catch the hint and move the hell out of his way, but he was granted no such luck.

"What if... what if I'm dying, Rhett?"

"Oh, Link," Rhett fought himself internally. The struggle between wanting to laugh in his face and snuggle him in comfort were equally matched, so he settled for both. "You're not dyin', brother. You are the opposite of dyin'. You came. Plain and simple."

"Came?" His mumbled question came from Rhett's chest.

"Came. Cum. Another word for what we talked about earlier. You're okay. I promise. I do that, too, ya know."

Link pulls away again, intrigue etched across his perfect place. Rhett feels himself redden at his admission, but he tried to stay strong, if only for Link not to think there's anything to stress over. He smiled delicately and swept Link's ever growing hair from the lashes that it rests on.

"I'm okay?" Link asks carefully, hopeful that he won't need to be decommissioned for a new model anytime soon.

"You're okay. Please, don't worry. Alright? I'm here for you." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments. We love hearing your thoughts.

The McLaughlin's made a point every night to eat dinner together. Diane having spent a great deal of time preparing a full meal, a way for them all to reconnect after a long day. The four of them sat in a comfortable companionship, sharing anecdotes and need to know details. Three brought forkfuls to their mouths, one was just happy to be included. It was toward the end of dinner when Link cleared his throat (something that he'd picked up from Rhett when he was nervous) and turned towards Rhett's dad.

"Jim, uh, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, if you have a few minutes."

Rhett dropped his fork with a clatter as it landed on the porcelain of his plate. His eyes went wide as he shook his head, trying to be discreet enough as to not draw any attention from his parents, which of course, only drew their attention more.

"Well, sure, Link. What's on your mind?" Jim asked him casually, prying his eyes away from his son.

"Uh, if you don't mind, I'd like for it to be just the two of us. It's... an indelicate question," he told him uncomfortably, eyes casting to Diane. He didn't want to be crass in front of a woman, finding it to be incredibly rude and beneath him.

"Sure. Honey, would you mind?"

"Oh, not at all. I'll get started on these dishes. You boys chat away."

Link waited for her to leave, and then turned his attention to Rhett. He had no intention of going, intending on staying put and explaining himself to his father. Wanting to air the dirty laundry and hope that he hadn't irreparably damaged his relationship with either of them.

"So... I've been... I learned in school... well, we've been taking some... biology courses. Reproduction. I was wondering if I..."

"You can't reproduce, Link, I'm sorry."

"No. I know. I was wondering what... what I am capable of," Link told him nervously. It was amazing to Rhett just how lifelike he had become. His emotions ran wild, nearly as strong as his own, and while his stomach was turning in anticipation of his being outed at any moment. Still though, he could help but marvel at Link. So brave. As always.

"What are you trying to ask me, son?"

"Can I... orgasm?"

Rhett coughed around the spit in his mouth, worried that the earth would swallow him while at any given moment. Surely he shouldn't be allowed to hear this, the awkwardness of having his father right there should have killed him on the spot.

"Rhett, you wanna give us a minute?" His dad asked him quietly.

Rhett sat in his room, throwing a tennis ball against the wall and catching it. He did this tens, maybe hundreds of times before Link finally stepped back in the room and went to his own bed. Rhett scrambled to sit on the edge of his bed and waited expectantly.

"Come on, man. You can't leave me in suspense. What happened?" Rhett's words came out faster and harsher than he had intended, but Link didn't seem to mind.

"I had an orgasm," Link shrugged back.

"Okay. But like, how? And what did you tell my dad about... about us?"

"I told him that we hump like bunnies. He wants to talk to you."

"Wha..." Rhett's eyes grew so wide that Link thought they may pop out of his skull, and it made him laugh gleefully.

"Relax. I didn't tell him anything. I wouldn't do that to you, Bo. You can trust me."

Rhett let out a breath that seemed to deflate him, and Link crossed the room to sit by his side, resting his head on his shoulder. Rhett's arm went up automatically, as if it were independent from him, and wrapped itself around Link's back.

"I guess... when a machine gets... too excited or overworked... there's a lot of things happening. Emotions overload circuits and sensory indicators and pressure builds. It's just... the pressure has to release. And it comes out of a port. Simple as that. I'm not dyin'."

"I told you that you weren't."

"I'm not dyin'," he repeated. "But it's apparently really hard for someone like me to... you know. There's a lot of things that have to happen to make it work."

"What're you gettin' at?"

"I was only able to because... because my emotions were out of whack. I was only... I only did it because I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Rhett's seventeenth birthday came quicker than either of them had realized. Sneaking up with the end of summer and the beginning of their senior year of high school. They were invited to a party that happened to fall right around the same time, and while Rhett was hesitant to go, Link insisted, saying it could be his unofficial birthday party. Reluctantly, Rhett agreed, and the two of them put more effort than usual into their appearance.

"Tonight's gonna be fun," Link mumbled from his place in front of the bathroom mirror, and Rhett smiled at his excited nature.

"I'm glad you're happy."

Things had been tense between them since Link's admission of love. The word held an expectation, one where Rhett would divulge the same information, and they would fall happily in each other's arms and stay there for the rest of eternity. They would, or rather, Rhett would grow old while Link would be swapped out every few years, but they would be happy together. They would stay together always. But that hadn't happened. In a panicked state Rhett istead kissed Link dangerously rough, if only to keep his mind from the fact that he hadn't said it back. Link hadn't said it again, and for that, Rhett was grateful.

Despite the unease that came from tiptoeing around emotion, the physicality of their relationship hadn't changed. The unwavering companionship a source of great comfort to both of them day in and day out. It wasn't something that Rhett could foresee changing in the near future. His body craves Link's like it craved oxygen.

Link grinned at him through his reflection as Rhett stood behind him, always towing over Link's tall frame. His hands rested on Link's shoulders as they gazed at each other, and Link leaned back to rest his head on Rhett's shoulder.

"Are you happy, too?"

"Sure. Yeah, of course."

"I don't mean just about tonight."

Rhett took a deep breath and retreated from the bathroom, making quick work of crossing the hall back to their shared bedroom. He busied his hands with idly shuffling through the contents of their shared writing desk. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to get to the party and get a few beers in him. He wanted to let the stress fall from his shoulders and maybe make a few bad decisions. Anything to keep the dull ache of holding Link at an arm's length at bay.

Link stayed in the bathroom and stared at the redness rimming his eyes. It's been so long since he'd felt truly close to Rhett. He wasn't stupid, he knew what changed. He'd offered too much too soon and Rhett was afraid. It was his fault that he felt lonely, he'd done it to himself. He couldn't blame Rhett as much as he wanted to.

"Hey," Link mumbled after he'd gathered himself enough to follow Rhett. He rested against the door frame casually with one leg crossed over the other and his hands tucked neatly in his front pockets.

"Hey," Rhett answered without offering much more attention than that.

"Wanna fool around before we go?"

"Ah, nah, man. Maybe later."

Link frowned, using the only tactic he knew to be worthwhile to heightening Rhett's mood. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rhett's midsection and pressed his cheek against his back. Rhett froze for only a moment before he settled into the embrace and patted Link's clasped hands.

"I don't wanna be like this anymore. I miss you."

"'M right here, man." Rhett knew what he meant, but he chose to play dumb for the sake of avoiding a deep conversation. Avoidance had become his only real tactic in life. Why? He wasn't really sure.

"Please..." Link begged, and forced Rhett to turn around and face him. "Please just kiss me?"

Rhett leaned down unceremoniously, pressing a quick kiss against Link, but his lips were too taught, too unmovable to be convincing. He pulled away just as quickly as he'd come in, but he didn't move from his spot.

"No. Not like that," Link whispered. He took a few steps backward and kicked their door closed before returning to Rhett with lightning steps. He pushed the taller boy backward toward his bed and when he felt the resistance of the bed frame, he pushed him down. Straddling his hips and cupping his face, Link gazed at him with an unmatched intensity. One that could only be described as  _real._

"Like you mean it," he commanded. He didn't wait for a reply, instead he ducked his head down and took charge in the way that only he could. He would fix this. He would show Rhett that he was worthy of more than just being brushed aside. He wasn't a  _toy_ to be played with and put away.

"Link..."

"No, Rhett. Just shut up."

Rhett couldn't help but give in. Link knew where to touch and taste, knew how to boil Rhett down to putty in his hands. But he didn't want to have control taken from him completely, so he wrapped his lengthy arms around Link's back and held him tightly against him before he flipped him over into his back.

Link's fingers found their way beneath Rhett's shirt and scraped his nails along the tender skin that covered his spine. He groaned at the luxurious mix of pleasure and pain and it fueled Link to take it further. One hand raked across the skin harder, surely leaving behind a screaming red scratch, and the other found its way to his hair and tugged. Rhett growled, and it made Link smile.

"Careful. You might do something you regret," Rhett warned as the pain picked up.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Rhett's nostrils flared at the brazen attempt to rule him up. He bit Link's lip and tugged it with his teeth, making Link grunt and squirm beneath him. For Link's part, if Rhett wanted a little bit of fight thrown in, then that's just what he'd get. So his fingers gripped tighter in the short hair and he tilted Rhett's head to the side, giving him access to the long neck that just begged to be bitten.

"Jesus Christ, Link!" Rhett shuttered as teeth grazed along the pulsing artery in his neck.

Link regained the upper hand long enough to reverse the roles and get Rhett beneath him. His legs straddled the waist while his fingers worked nimbly at Rhett's fly. Wide green eyes watched the usually clumsy, but now skilled hands as they worked their way to their goal, and he groaned as the artificially warm hand grasped at his member.

"Lemme... lemme get yours, too." Rhett was breathless, and Link leaned back just long enough so that they could work their wrists in tandem, each giving the other the same satisfaction. Link's head was thrown back and his eyes shut tight as they worked, and Rhett couldn't help but stare. The noises that were coming from Link's open mouth were overwhelming in both the volume and intensity. It was a good thing that Rhett's parents were out for the night.

Link rocked his hips into Rhett's hand, fucking in to it like he actually knew what he was doing. The feelings coursing through them, both dramatic and palpable were almost riotous as they crashed together. Rhett's conflict in wanting and not wanting, Link's need to  _be_ wanted and scared to push too far... the moment was electrically charged for the both of them.

"Tell me you love me, Rhett. I know you do."

Rhett didn't know what to say, and so he chose silence instead. But Link wasn't finished.

"I love  _you_ ," he told him as his hand worked harder. With each uptake of speed on his part, it was equally matched by Rhett's.

"You'll tell me. I know you will."

Rhett couldn't drag his eyes away. He wanted to, so badly. To tear his gaze away and with it tear away that love that  _was_ sitting in his gut, but couldn't force its way out to be verbalized.

If Rhett really took the time to analyze his lack of letting Link in, he would have realized that the root of it was fear. Fear of being with a man for more than just the sake of getting off. Fear that Link wouldn't be able to love him the way that a human could. Fear that Link one day may not be the same; that he could malfunction and it could all be taken away. But as the heat in his groin grew, the fear slowly dissipated.

"Ah shit," he grunted as he began to spasm.

"Tell me, Rhett. Tell me."

"Shit. I do. Okay? I do. I love you."

Hearing the words out loud brought them both cascading to a post high, both of them with sticky hands and tingling skin. Link draped himself across Rhett's chest, smiling maniacally at finally hearing the words he'd been after for so long. Rhett loved him.

Rhett soaked in the heat from Link and stared past him toward the ceiling. Regret was an immediate side effect of talking when you're mid orgasm. The words never really gave the truth, at least not the whole truth. He shouldn't have told Link. Shouldn't have given him a false hope. The words were real, he'd meant what he said, but he wasn't ready for them to be sent out to the universe.

"We should probably get goin', hmm?"

Link didn't want to leave the comfort of the embrace, but with Rhett shuffling beneath him, he had little choice but to get up and change.

The party was in full swing by the time they'd arrived and it was difficult to find a decent parking space. It was even harder to weave their way through the thicket of bodies and to the keg. Rhett was quick to down one, two then three drinks, and Link could only watch on disapprovingly.

"Come on, man. Don't be such a stick in'a mud. We're here to have fun. Look at all these  _girls_..." Rhett slurred, and Link could only nod and follow his gaze around the group of faces.

"Yeah. There's a lot of 'em."

"We should find a couple."

 _For what_? Link didn't understand why they'd need to find anyone. They came together, they should stick together. In his mind, he came to get out of the house  _with_ Rhett, not to get away from him.

"'M gonna mingle."

Link tried to have fun, really he did. But the group smelled of booze and cigarettes and teen aged angst. What was he supposed to do? Have a half coherent conversation with someone he didn't even know? He made an attempt, but it only left him feeling annoyed and ready to go home.

Of course it didn't leave him feeling half as bad as seeing Rhett talking to some pretty little blond thing, his arm pressed above her head and he leaves casually next to her. Link was too far away to hear what was being said, but judging by her smile and the gleam in Rhett's eye, he was putting on some serious moves. It was a stab to Link's back as Rhett leaned down and kissed her. His right hand cupped her face, his left circled her waist and he pushed their bodies together. Link had seen enough. He would wait in the car until Rhett was ready to go.

He sat in the driver's seat, not even giving Rhett the idea of driving home once he was finished with... whatever he was doing. Link wished that he could sleep, wanting to descend into a world of blackness and forget what he'd seen, even if it were temporary. But he wasn't given such a reprieve, he was forced to stay awake and replay the memory on a loop. Over and over, and each time it felt fresh, like it was happening in real time. Who knew what Rhett was up to after Link had left. The thought horrified him. The thought pissed him off and broke his heart and destroyed him and scared him and...  _fuck._ He couldn't cope. Why should he be treated this way. Hadn't he  _just_ been told that he was loved? Didn't that mean anything?

He punched the steering wheel twice, reveling in the pain that it brought his knuckles. His very being hurt, why should his pain sensors get any sort of lenience? He was on fire in a million different ways, and it shocked him that he hadn't fried his own system with the onslaught of emotions coursing through him. He'd never felt so human.

An hour or two later (Link had stopped watching the clock) he spotted Rhett stumbling his way down the sidewalk towards the car. Link wanted to go to him, to help him walk, but he couldn't make himself move. Instead he turned the car on and waited for Rhett to clamber inside and buckle up.

"Been lookin' for you everywhere. Didja have fun?"

Did he have fun?  _Did he have fun_?

"No, Rhett. I can't say that I did. Sure seemed like you did, though."

He could feel Rhett's stare, but he kept his eyes trained ahead as he wove through the town to their shared home. He wished he could drop him off and head anywhere else, but he wasn't granted such a gift. He'd have to stay there and watch him sleep and imagine that he was dreaming of his girl.

"Why not?"

"Why not what? Why didn't I have fun? I think if you take a minute to think about that you'd know the reason  _why not._ " Link snapped through gritted teeth. For him to be so real, Rhett was real dumb sometimes.

"Sarah? The girl? Is that what you mean?"

Link didn't answer. Instead he gripped the wheel so tightly that he thought it might snap in half.

"Look, Bo-"

"Don't you  _fucking_ dare call me that, Rhett. Don't you  _ever_ call me that."

"Oh... okay. It was just... I just wanted to see. If there was a difference. You know, between you and..."

"A human?"

"A human and a woman..."

"I'm sorry I'm not  _real_ enough for you Rhett. I'm sorry that I'm made of wires and fake skin and sensors instead of nerves. I'm sorry that I'm not what you want. But I gotta tell ya, man. The way that hurt you sure made me feel like a human. I can't even begin..." he sniffled. "I can't even begin to tell you how much that  _hurt._ I... I would'na done that to you. I wouldn't have. Not ever."

"Link..." Rhett's voice came out in crackles, the full weight of Link's revelation slamming into him like a stack of bricks even through the dullness set on by the alcohol. "I... damn, I'm sorry. There's just... there's stuff I gotta learn, y'know? Stuff I have to try. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You told me," Link sobbed. "You told me you love me."

He was right. He  _had_ told him. And he hated himself for it. He hated that it bound him and that he didn't fully know what it meant. He hated that Link hated him and that he'd fucked it all up.

"I did. And I meant it."

"Apparently not."

They sat in silence for miles, each wishing that they could crawl in a hole and never see the light of the sun again. They wished that they could take the night back, that they could have stayed home.m and spent the few hours together.

"I just needed to see, Link. To know if it was different. You can't love me like I love you. I needed to see how it felt being loved on by someone... someone like me."

His words would have stopped Link's heart if he'd had one.  _You can't love me like I love you._ Is that what he thought of him? Just some hollow shell of a man free to walk the earth without the repercussion of feeling?

"You think I can't love you." A simple statement. That's all it took for the both of them to shake with tears.

"But I  _do_  love you, Rhett. I  _do._ And you just... you just threw me away like trash. I have real feelings. I matter, Rhett! I matter!" The sobs came unfiltered. If his emotions weren't real, then he'd love for Rhett to explain why he hurt so goddamn much.

"I'm sorry." It was all Rhett could muster, but he knew it wasn't enough. It could never be enough. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are enjoying this story, please also look into our first Rhink story called Below the Mythical Surface. Thank you for continuing to comment!

Rhett awoke to bleary eyes and an achy head. Could be worse, he thought‍, at least his belly didn't feel woozy and the room had stopped spinning. Still, though, he didn't feel  _right._ His bed had too much room and his muscles screamed at the unfamiliar sleeping position.

And that's when it hit him. Link wasn't there. Where he'd normally be crammed up against the wall with Link's gangly limbs strewn over him there was only open space. Where normally bright blue eyes and a toothy grin would be in his face as soon as he'd open his eyes there was only the ceiling above him.

He looked to the other bed and frowned when he wasn't even over there. It had been literal years, over a decade, in fact, since he'd woken up in a room by himself, and it unsettled him.

He couldn't blame Link, though, for staying out of the room. He groaned and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes as he remembered the sorrow carved in to Link's features as he'd relayed how broken he was. Rhett had  _broken_ him. And for what? Some selfish and unreasonable need to prove to himself that he wasn't fully invested in a man? Was that it? Who cares. He needed to make it up to him, somehow, some way.

He threw on the nearest pair of jeans and padded down the staircase, to the living room where he was sure Link would be waiting. But he wasn't. And he wasn't in the kitchen with his mother making breakfast either.

"Hey baby, how was the party last night?" She smiled brightly as she flipped a pancake.

"Oh. Not so great, I guess. You seen Link?"

Her brow furrowed at the question, never having seen the two of them apart in the morning. Especially not on a Saturday morning when they were usually gearing up for some sort of outdoor time.

"He's not with you? Where else would he be?"

"I don't know, mama. That's why I'm askin'. We had a... a fight." His eyes darted around the room as if Link would jump from behind the fridge and shout, 'Surprise!' But of course that wouldn't happen.

"What about? You wanna talk about it?"

"No." He shook his head quickly. "I'm gonna go ask dad if he's seen him."

He didn't wait for an answer, instead he raced for the door of his dad's study and opened the door to find him reading the paper. He glanced up and smiled before he folded it smoothly and have his full attention to Rhett.

"You seen Link? I can't find him."

"You can't find him? Whatta ya mean you can't find him?"

Rhett rolled his eyes and once again pressed his palms to his eyes. What was so hard to understand about what he was saying?

"I mean I can't find him!" He snapped. "I've looked everywhere in the house. He's not with mom. He's not with you or me.  _I can't find him!_ "

"Okay, son. Take a breath. Where else might he be?"

Rhett didn't have a clue. If Link weren't with him did he really even exist at all? They'd been inseparable for what felt like forever, and he couldn't imagine him going off by himself.

"I don't know, dad. But we have to go lookin'! We can't just stay here and wait. What if... what if he's hurt somewhere? What if someone took 'im?"

Rhett was in a full blown panic, complete with a racing heart and sweat coming from his pores. He racked his brain for any place that he could be, and then it dawned on him.

"I'll bet he's at the river. Said it's his favorite place to think."

He spun around and was halfway out the door when his dad asked if he wanted him to go with him, but that was the last thing Rhett wanted. He needed to fix things, and he couldn't say everything he needed to with his dad looming over his shoulder.

Instead he went alone, driving quickly and preparing a speech in his mind.  _Link, I'm sorry. Link, I didn't mean it. Link, of course I love you. Link, please be okay._

He parked in the same place he had a hundred times before and made quick work of the path that lead to their favorite spot. One flat enough to build a fire on and still have room to stretch out next to it and dry themselves from a swim. The same place in which they'd camped and sang and stargazed. If there was any place in the world where Link would be, this was it.

He was dismayed when he'd found the clearing empty. No sign of Link at all. He yelled his name a few times, and the silence that called back was like a kick to the face. He scanned the water line and came up empty, but he wouldn't give up. He'd walk the whole damn river if he needed to. He would find him.

The crunch of the gravel beneath his feet taunted him. Each sound a mockery of the fact that he'd come up empty handed. If he had to go much further he'd turn around and get the car so that they didn't have that far to walk back, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A log up ahead, floating down stream. It seemed out of place, and Rhett squinted to get a better view. He took a few slow steps forward and his breath caught in his throat. That wasn't a log, it was a person... it was Link. He hesitated only for a moment, pushing the tangled under his skin and the bike from his throat.

He ran out until it was deep enough and then dove head first, kick in and punching against the water with all of his might to propel himself further faster. The water gushed in through his nose and mouth, but he didn't care. Link wasn't moving, and that could only mean one thing...

"Link! Link! Hey!" He yelled as he got closer, but Link didn't even twitch. He was motionless, too still for Rhett to even begin to think straight.

He pulled and pushed and swam with everything he had to get them both to the shore. He was utterly exhausted, but the adrenaline wouldn't let him even consider giving up. He would save him. He would.

He flopped Link on his back against the rocky shore and slapped at his face. He yelled and screamed and cried his name, but no answer was returned. He couldn't think of how this would have happened; Link had a waterproof barrier that allowed him to be in water. Hell, they'd swam damn near every day in summer.

But his eyes dragged along Link's exposed torso, and he saw it. Two gashes along the flesh. Enough to let the water in and drown the circuits.

" _Shit!_ " He rasped. "Hold on! I'll get you to my dad. You're gonna be okay, you will."

He picked Link up on borrowed energy and made his way as quickly as he could back to his car. His dad would be able to fix it. It would be okay. Everything would be okay. Link would maybe get a model upgrade, but he would still be his Link. He would. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Rhett? Rhett, honey..."

With a small grunt Rhett opened his eyes and immediately felt two different sensations. The first was the soft and warm feeling of his mother's hand rubbing his right shoulder as she tried to wake him. The other was a surge of pain in the left side of his body, and he realized that he shouldn't have assumed that he could sleep on such a hard row of chairs.

"Rhett, you need to get up. Your daddy needs to talk to you."

"Link?" Rhett muttered, pushing himself into an upright position and rubbing his exhausted eyes with the heels of his hands. "Is it about Link?"

"It is, son."

The new voice was Rhett's father. He was leaning against the frame of the doorway of the small darkened room. His lab coat seemed to glisten white in contrast, and it ruffled slightly as the older man walked over to sit next to his son. Even now Rhett's height looked over his father, but the desperate need for guidance in the green eyes made it clear who was the elder.

"Is he all right?" Rhett said in a rush, his hands shaking just enough for his mother to sit down on his other side and take a hold of the trembling fingers in hers.

"He made it through the repairs," his father said slowly, trying his best to keep the boy calm. "But there wasn't any time to prepare a new body, obviously with the way it all happened. He's going to have those two scars on the right side of his stomach from now on."

Rhett listened, but he wasn't understanding. Why did he have to keep them forever? It would be a constant reminder of what happened. Couldn't they just give him a brand new body once he got his new upgrade?

"It's not gonna be the same after this, Rhett."

Looking into his father's saddened face, it was clear that he had already assumed the questions that were in Rhett's rattled mind.

"We want you to have a say in this," Jim continued. "But Havers Scientific is very concerned about what Link did, and how you were might have been involved, so - "

"Wait, does your job think that I somehow got Link into the - "

"No no honey, not at all," his mother muttered kindly, her warm hand rubbing Rhett's back in comforting circles. "They know that Link did that on his own. He's a very complex machine. It's more that...he would only do something like that if his emotional receptors were in real distress."

There was a hush that fell over the three of them once his mother finished her sentence, and the two adults looked again at their child with a mixture of empathy and concern. Diane glanced back at her husband, silently asking for help. Jim nodded, and took a deep breath before looking into Rhett's face again.

"We aren't blind or deaf, Rhett. We know that... _something_  has been going on between the two of you. Not saying that we're thrilled with it...far from it, but we know that...things can happen, and you've been close for over a decade now."

So they knew. Not all of the dirty details, but enough that Rhett could sense his stomach twisting and turning in embarrassment and shame. Only now with his parents encircling him as his best friend was damaged to the point of who knew what did he connect how stupid and reckless he had been. How he of course contributed to all of this. How many times had both his mother and father warned him to be kind and caring with Link? That the company was on the true cusp of creating an android that could truly feel emotions like joy, sadness, confusion and now, love?

"It's my fault," Rhett whispered, and his mother's arms were around him and holding him tight. "He tried to really break himself, and it's all because of what I said and did."

"Hey, hold up a moment," Jim said sternly, and Rhett looked up in slight surprise at the change in tone. "We never said that. Just that we looked over Link's stress data charts and that whatever decision had him doing what he did can't happen again. Not only due to the expense of the project, but because of his own life being at stake."

"His life?"

Jim sighed again, his fingers on his temples and pressing tightly. Rhett could tell that his father was trying incredibly hard not to yell at him for not getting what he was saying. His mother took the next attempt.

"Yes honey. His life. Link is as alive as you, me or anybody else. You need to start treating him that way, along with everyone around him. That's starting with us moving to a smaller city. Someplace where no one knows that Link isn't, well...like everyone else. We've already got the new house picked out, and Link will be living next door so you can still - "

Rhett jumped at the next door part of what he heard, and he was already shaking his head with denial and confusion.

"Why does he have to live away from us? He'll be lonely. I promise that we'll stop doing anything that..."

His voice left him, and his throat was closing up as he almost spilled out how much they had done together. His father sighed behind him.

"Link won't be alone, Rhett. If you just please...just listen to us. He's getting a mother and father too. They are within the company and both very accomplished scientists who are very involved with the project. We even have it so with Link's next couple of upgrades that small adjustments be made so he actually looks more like Charles and Sue. He'll always think they've been with him."

Things were moving way too fast for Rhett to be wrapping his head around the words. Link was getting parents? His scars from his suicide attempt were staying? They all were moving to a completely new city?

Why was all this needed?

"I get that we should have really slowed down," Rhett muttered, thoughtfully. "But I still don't understand why all of these changes are bein' done. I can just talk to Link about what happened, once he's activated, can't I?"

"No, son you can't. That's what I mean when I said before when I said that it's not going to be the same. Link is too valuable in too many different ways to risk him doing something...out of control because he knows he's not human. So, from now on as far as he will ever know, he is human."

"What?"

"Havers Scientific has wiped Link of all memories of being an android," his father continued, trying his best to explain to the confused young man sitting next to him. "It took a very long time to do, but we erased as far as we know, all traces of him knowing what he actually is. Replaced with data about his family and you two meeting in first grade. You'll get all the information soon."

Rhett's mother again was rubbing his back, and Rhett took the extra moments of silence between them to really get what his dad was telling him. Link would think he was human, and everyone was supposed to just go along with it?

"You want me to lie to my best friend?"

Diane made a small sobbing noise, and the rubbing of his back halted.

"Yes," Jim said after a long moment. "But only because if you...if we all don't, this can happen again, Rhett. Only Link's memories of being an android, and how he ended up in the river are gone. All the rest of his memories and feelings are still there."

The older man gaze fell back to his son, making sure that he was really getting what he said.

"All of the rest of his memories and feelings. So, if you want to pursue or stop anything going on, I would suggest making up your mind, son. I hope that we taught you better than to have someone just waiting on you."

They had, and Rhett looked down at his shoes. The image of Link laying there for the first time ever completely still and eyes closed lingered for way too long. He swallowed a sniff, but the tears were already giving him away.

"When can I see him?"

"In about the next few hours," his mother said. "We need to move him to a private hospital connected with your father's company. He'll wake up thinking that he fell into the river accidentally, and that you saved him, honey."

"Will he remember what happened at the party?"

The question alone was enough to have both of his parents give a look of concern to each other.

"His memory of the last 24 hours as far as we can tell," his father said very gingerly, "Is spotty at best. The emotional spikes from the drowning was elevated enough for us to isolate it to erase, but anything else we didn't want to risk. If he does remember whatever happened, Rhett, then you need to talk about it with him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging with us during this story, and for all of your encouraging comments! <3

The wait between moving Link and getting to see him might as well have been an eternity. Rhett could have sworn he'd grown grey and wrinkled between the sheer wait time and the stress that he was under. His heart raced solidly as if he'd run a marathon the entire time as he fretted over the tiniest of details. What if Link's taste in music changes? What if he moves or talks or laughs differently? What if he hated Rhett?

At the ripe old age of seventeen, Rhett would have liked to think of himself as a man. A man that could take care of business, move on and be happy. But with the upcoming changes looming over him, it made him realize that he was just a little boy. He needed support. And his parents assured him that this would be for the best, and if he didn't want to move they would find a way to make it work. But that came with a caveat; Link wouldn't be in his life any longer.

It was stupid, really, for Rhett to even consider leaving his home in the bigger city, his human friends, his school... all for a piece of metal. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he hated himself. Link was so much more than that. He had feelings and hopes and dreams and plans for the future, just the same as Rhett. Plans that Rhett was an integral part of. He couldn't leave him. He wouldn't leave him. And so he'd given his parents his blessing for the movers to pack up his room and have everything set up, at least partially, by the next morning. Rhett didn't care. There was no way in hell he was leaving the hospital until Link could go with him anyway, and if Link's new parents thought that they could keep him away, well...

Blessedly, after the sun had settled and they'd taken an excruciatingly long car ride to the new facility, he was told that he could see Link. He should have been more excited, he knew, but that little patter that settled in his gut told him that he should be scared. Link tried to deconstruct himself. Was there even anything that he could say to him to even begin to apologize to him? He didn't think so. His words had no gravity.

"What if he doesn't wanna see me, mama?" He choked once he'd stopped in front of Link's door.

"You know that wouldn't ever happen, honey. He loves you. He'll be happy. Just remember to be kind. If you think you're being kind enough, try harder. He needs all the sugar and sweetness we can offer right now. He's already been filled in on his condition, so don't try to say too much, okay? Just go and be his friend."

Rhett nodded, only vaguely understanding her words. His brain was too loud, too lost in a dizzying myriad of "what if's." Still though, he pushed his doubt as far down as it could go and turned the knob before stepping in.

Link laid on the bed looking smaller than Rhett could have imagined, a host of wires hanging from his skin. It must just be for show, he thought.

His eyes were closed, and it struck Rhett as odd. Link didn't sleep, not before. But the gentle way his chest rose and fell (another new element of his being 'human') and his mouth hung open, Link was definitely asleep. Could he wake him? Should he wake him? He decided that he should and he will if he can, the wait would be too much for him. He needed answers.

Taking quick steps towards the bed, he placed a large hand against a warm shoulder and shook it gently. At first Link didn't stir, but finally, thankfully, his eyes opened. He looked confused, and Rhett knew what that meant. His other hand found the other shoulder and he leaned down to keep his gaze steady.

"Hello, Link. My name is Rhett. I'm your best friend." He stepped back and waited only a beat before Link's confusion deepened.

"I know that, idiot. I'm hurt, not brain dead."

"Oh, Jesus." The space between them was demolished in no time as Rhett rested his body against Link's hugging him as tightly as the small space would allow. "I thought I lost you, man. I thought... I thought..." words weren't coming. Instead a cascade of what little tears he had left fell swiftly down his cheeks.

Link patted his back and chuckled before he pushed him away.

"Yeah, you know me. Ole dinkus Linkus, fallin' in the dang river. Leave it to me to be such a doofus," he smiled.

"Naw, man. No. It was... you were... just an accident," Rhett remembered the new way of life for Link and stopped himself from saying too much. He watched Link closely, just to see how his first lie settled onto his best friend's features. The blue eyes blinked, and then tilted down to look at the thin hospital blanket laying on top of him. Then to Rhett's right hand as it rested right next to him on the small bed.

The larger hand moved and grabbed a hold of the smaller one and squeezed tightly. Link's lips turned upward and Rhett could almost feel his own heart racing.

"I'm just... so glad that you're okay."

"I'm fine, man. You look worse than I feel. Do you... I dunno, you wanna lay down? With me?"

"I don't wanna hurt you..." Rhett murmured, but yes, yes, yes he wanted to lay down with him and hold him and never let him go.

"Get in here," Link rolled his eyes and scooted over.

Rhett slid in gingerly, afraid that if he moved too fast or too much Link would break in half. And it would all be for nothing. And arm went around Link's shoulders and his head found Rhett's chest easily. How much did Link remember, he wondered. How could he even bring it up to ask?

"You saved my life, Rhett," he whispered softly, almost whimsically, and Rhett's heart, for the umpteenth time picked up in his chest.

"S'nothin' you wouldn'a done, brother."

"Don't down play it, man. I was good as dead n' you... you... dang man. I can't ever find a way to thank you..." Link's voice was heavy and thick with his throat starting to feel full. He was so, so incredibly grateful. How did he get so lucky as to have so many wonderful people that cared so deeply about him?

"Hey, now. Shh, it's okay. You're alright. We're both great, right?"

"Yeah. We're fine..." Link sniffled back his pain and rested heavily against Rhett. "I'm tired. Real tired. I should probably get some more sleep. You comin' back tomorrow?"

"I'm not leavin' at all, Link. I'm here as long as you are." His fingers traced up and down Link's arm, who gave a little hum of happiness in return. He was comfortable, so very, very comfortable, and he knew he was down for the count. He could fall asleep in a moments time and stay out for hours, one of the many talents he'd been blessed with.

"Y'better tell my mama you're stayin' then," Link mumbled. Rhett's blood turned to ice in his veins at the mention of some woman he'd never met raising his Link. Who knew if she was good enough? And his dad? Could he handle Link's mood swings? Would either of them provide him the right type of comfort when he needed it? They wouldn't be capable.

"Sure, Link. I'll tell her," he mumbled, straining against the lie on his tongue. He kissed Link's head and snuggled down further, trying to forget the traitorous new way of life.

"Been a while since you did that," Link mentioned, his lashes falling against his cheek as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Since I did what?"

"Kissed me like you meant it."

He remembered, and Rhett struggled to figure out if he was happy about that or not. Should he risk pushing a little more to see what details still were alive in Link's mind, or just be okay with knowing that at least he had that last time they kissed with him?

"Rhett," Link whispered. "I'm sorry I got upset about that girt. I didn't know that I could get so dang jealous."

Link snuggled even deeper into Rhett's chest, and the heat off of his embarrassment radiated into every part of Rhett's body that he touched. The sniffling was all that Rhett needed to know that Link was crying, but he just squeezed him a little tighter.

"You didn't promise me anything to make it okay for me to be so mad," Link continued, spurred on by the gentle touches. "I just...I don't even remember what happened when we left, but I know I yelled at you."

There was a shuffle and Rhett looked down to see the tear stained face, and even now, with Link so broken up about what happened, or what at least he thought happened, was ripping Rhett's desire to say anything else even slightly hurtful. No matter if it was the truth.

"No reason to apologize. That girl meant nothin' to me, and I was a fool to try to make myself try to..."

Link was too close. Much to close for Rhett to see anything else but the way his blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at him. As if he was the best thing on the planet. Like Rhett was the first day of summer vacation, or a cool autumn breeze when you needed some air. If Rhett needed to change the story of how Link came to be to just have more moments like this for the next day, month, year or century, then that was worth it.

"Tryin' to make yourself what, bo?"

Rhett pressed his lips against Link's and felt both of them relax. Link sighed into the kiss, his hands slowly finding the waves of Rhett's hair and pulling just enough to make both of them moan. Rhett could hear the ghost of the conversation he had with his folks. They were right. He needed to take a step either forward or back. He pulled away from Link's face, and smiled at the longing look Link gave him when he opened up his eyes.

"Tryin' to make myself love anyone like I love you," Rhett finished. "It's not gonna happen. Ever. I love you, Link."

"Wha...?" His words were lost somewhere in the back of his mind, swirling beautifully with the raw power of Rhett's. "You do?"

"Is that not painfully obvious? I guess I'm not as transparent as I thought," Rhett chuckled and kissed Link's forehead. Now that he was so close and had such clarity, he couldn't keep his hands, or lips, from the man settled in his arms.

"You just... I dunno... it sort of seemed like you were playin' with me for a little while. A-and, I guess I didn't know where we were... y'know," Link stammered, and with each word Rhett's heart broke a little more, piece by piece. He did that. He was the reason for that pain. Him and him alone.

"I'm so, so sorry, Link. I mean it. I was wrong. I was an ass. I can't believe it took you almost... almost... god, I'm just so damn sorry," he croaked, forcing the sobs away. They were okay. They were fine. Link could have a normal life now. He wouldn't have to worry about anything other than getting into college, if Rhett had anything to say about it.

Link stayed quiet, and Rhett peered down at him. His eyes were closed again, the steady rise and fall of his chest (something that was still strange to Rhett) gave away that he was sleeping again. He looked peaceful, but Rhett wished with all of his heart that he still would have stayed awake long enough to talk him into his own slumber. But he was the least he could do, he supposed, to take the reigns for a little while. He had a lot of years to make up for. 


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came with a quickness, Rhett's dreary eyes squinted against the bright light that shone through the window in just the right spot to irritate him beyond belief.

"Christ," he groaned and sat up. Panic set through him as he realized that he was alone in the bed, but not the room.

"Hello, Rhett. I'm Sue. I'm Link's mother." She regarded him cooly, studying his features and mannerisms, hoping that in the little time she had with him she could pack eleven years of knowledge into her brain.

"Hmm." He didn't have much else to give her. What would he say?  _Here, let me teach you the best way to lie to him._ "Where is he?"

"Having a few tests run. He should be done soon and then we can get him home. I uh, understand you'll prolly be over a lot. We should get to know each other if we're gonna be spending a lot of time together," she smiled, but he wasn't going to take the bait.

"I'll be spending the time with Link."

As if on cue, the door swung open and Link was wheeled back in, smiling brightly when he realized that Rhett was awake. The golden rays of the sun glittered against the oceanic waves of his eyes, and truly, he'd never looked more beautiful. His dark hair was growing more and more, and if fell against his brow gracefully, a perfect little swoop on the ends to cap it off. Just... beautiful.

"Hey, mama. Hey, Rhett. Doc says I'm lookin' good. I should be able to go on home soon!"

"S'at right? Ain't that somethin'?" His mom cooed, and Rhett couldn't help beaming along with her, momentarily forgetting that  _home_ wasn't his home anymore.

Link smile was so wide that Rhett could almost taste the joy and excitement. He hadn't seen Link look that happy in quite a long time. Maybe it was a good thing that Link had his own parents now. He never really took the time to think how he would feel without his mom and dad with him. Pretty lonely, even with Link there with him.

"Rhett, were you and my mama talking about me?"

Link giggled as his blue eyes shifted from Rhett to his mother, and then back to Rhett.

"We were, darling," Sue said sweetly. "Rhett was telling me all about how you and him were going to finally get over to see that new movie at the cinema that just started the other day."

Sue gave a kind smile over to Rhett, but her eyes were hinting for him to play along. They all needed to do the best for Link, and if Rhett loved him he needed to get with the program, and fast.

"Yeah," Rhett said quickly as he got out of the hospital bed. "The movies. Maybe over the weekend?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Sue agreed as she helped Link out of the wheelchair and into the bed. "And afterwards you boys can come back to the house. Both Charles and I have a surprise for you Rhett."

It was decided, despite Rhett's protests, that would go home, to his new home, while Link went to his. "Just for a little while," His mother promised, they both needed to settle in. Rhett especially needed to familiarize himself with his new home in order for it to be believable. Link already had the "memories" of his home. Fake, they're all fake, Rhett couldn't help but grumble. But if it was best for Link then it was best for him.

His new room was a disappointment, it was nothing like his last, save for the fact that there were still two beds. At least the late night chats would still be there. At least  _some_ of the nights spent together would be remembered.

Moving to a bigger city meant property values were higher, which in turn meant his house was smaller. "Cozier," his mother reasoned, but from where he was standing, it was just a reminder that his entire life was left behind. He felt a pant of insecurity, and then guilt. His old home meant no Link. And no Link wasn't a possibility. It was too late. He'd made commitments.

His mom gave him permission to head next door, and he'd never felt his legs move so fast. He knocked so hard that his knuckles hurt, but he needed to see him. Needed to feel grounded after his life had been ripped away.

A man that Rhett had never seen before opened the white wooden door and nodded curtly before stepping aside. The threshold gave way to a quaint living room, complete with forged family photos hung neatly on the walls. It was disgusting, the charade. The only saving grace were the ones of he and Rhett from years prior.

"Rhett, I'm Charles. Link's dad. Nice to meet you," the man held out a hand and Rhett shook it weakly, already overwhelmed by all of the newness. He was expected to know this place in and out, he could only hope that his acting skills were up to par.

"Hi... um, where is he?"

"His room's the second on the right up the stairs." A finger was pointed in the general direction and Rhett's feet carried him without a second thought. The second door on the right was closed, but he didn't bother with knocking. He burst through, thinking only after that it's just what he would have done if he'd been here his whole life.

"What, you don't knock? What if I was changin', man?" Link laughed from his bed, arms held wide open for Rhett to fall into.

"That woulda been better for me. If you could arrange that for next time, I'd really appreciate it."

"Shuddup... I'm glad you're here. Missed ya." Link wrapped himself around Rhett, who rested his head on Link's chest. It was almost enough to make up for his feet hanging off the edge. He could be comfortable if he focused hard enough on the man below him.

"You're always missin' me. It's like you love me or somethin'."

"Nah. I'm just out of the hospital. Must have some screws loose."  _Oh, if only you knew._

"How ya feelin' Link?" Hey asked, avoiding the subject before he ruined their cover.

"I feel okay. But... no, it's stupid. Never mind." His voice grew quiet and soft, and Rhett knew he was deep in thought.

"No. Tell me. I won't laugh. I promise."

"Well... it's just... you ever feel like... you're in the wrong place? I know this is my home, but, I dunno. It feels different. Something feels off."

Rhett stilled, his heart racing and his mind wild with how to respond. One day. That's how long they lasted before Link knew. It was hard to keep from spilling everything, but the image of Link floating along listlessly was enough to squash the thought before it was fully formed.

"Well... you just got out of the hospital. Course ya feel weird. You're a weird guy."

"Oh please. Not as weird as you. But you're right. I'll get over it I'm sure. Havin' you here helps," he conceded, squeezing Rhett a little tighter.

"I aim to please, babe."

"Hmm," Link chuckled, the vibrations in his chest tickling Rhett's cheek. "Babe. I like that."

"I know you do. I know everything you like."

"Shut up." The words were accentuated by a bit to Rhett's chest and a shy grin. "I'm glad you're here, Rhett. Really I am. These past few days have just been... weird, ya know?"

"S'at so?" Rhett asked as casually as he could muster, running his palm along the angle of his jaw and nodding. He worried that Link wasn't letting this go, and he hoped that Link didn't know him as well as he knew him, sure that he was giving himself away.

"Thanks for comin' over. I don't mean to be so mushy." Link sat up, easing Rhett from his chest and put his hands in his lap, keeping his gaze trained on his threaded fingers.

"Where else would I be?" He asked sincerely. Nowhere else, that's where.

It seemed all too short of a time before they were called to dinner. Link lit up at the sound of his "mama's" voice, his stomach giving an audible rumble. Rhett's blood seemed to freeze at once at the thought-  _Link can't eat_. How would he explain that? He couldn't risk it. The mechanics would ruin him.

"Maybe we should just stay here. I'm not hungry," Rhett tried desperately, clutching on to Link's forearm for dear life.

"Yeah, you're not hungry and I'm Elvis. Come on, man. I'm starvin'," Link laughed and pulled away.

"Link, I love you." He tried a different tactic. It was true, he did, so he didn't see the harm in using that in his favor to bring him back to the bed and away from harm.

"I... are you feelin' alright? I can walk you back over to your house if you need me to..."

"No, no I don't need to go home... I just... I need  _you._ Just stay with me here, please?"

"Rhett..." it's said as if to a child, but still he climbed back into Rhett's embrace. "You sure you're alright?"

"Can't a guy worry about his buddy? You just got out of the hospital." His chin rested against Link's shoulder, and Link's chin against his own.

"Buddy? S'at all we are?"

"No. We're not. We-"

"Boys! It's gettin' cold!"

Link patted his arm gently and with a smile warmer than apple pie on a hot day, and nodded his head toward the door. Rhett conceded and dragged himself to his feet, stopping only to peck at Link's pink cheeks.

They held hands all the way until they reached the bottom of the stairs, when Link pulled away with a shy grin and a promise in his eyes for  _later._

In true southern fashion, though Rhett didn't know 'Link's mother,' there was a full spread on the table. A whole roasted chicken, veggies and biscuits sat beside an icy pitcher of tea. It looked mouth watering, and Rhett caught his stomach crying out to be filled. Still, he worried about Link.

"Um, ma'am, you think I could talk to you for a minute? Alone?" He spoke from across the room, and ignored the worried look that shot up from Link.

"Well, sure honey. But you know you don't have to call me ma'am. Sue'll do just fine." She smiled warmly and lead him toward the kitchen, turning her gaze to him as soon as they'd crossed the threshold.

"Link can't eat," he told her bluntly, but was careful to keep his voice down.

"He  _couldn't_ eat. He's gotten a new function. We have to keep the illusion of him being human, remember?"

"So he just... he can do that now? All of it?" He asked with wide eyes.

"All of it. Cut him and he bleeds. Please, I know that you care for him, but you have to trust that we do too. Very much. He's very important. Now, if you wouldn't mind, let's go sit down while it's still hot."

Rhett nodded at the woman, and then made his way back to the kitchen table. He made a huge issue of not looking up to see the curious blue eyes staring at him from right next to him. He instead focused on the large plate of food in front of him, and there was nothing but the sounds of Link's new parents chatting to each other about the new neighborhood. Every once in a while one of them would ask Link a question, and Rhett could tell that Link was distracted. There was a hesitance in his voice that was very clearly wanting to wrap up the meal and talk to Rhett alone. More than likely it would be about the conversation that Rhett had with his mother.

Rhett searched his mind for a possible excuse as to what in the world they needed to say away from him. The young man struggled, but it was Susan that spoke up about it first. At the sound of her clearing her throat had all of the other eyes on her.

"Link, sweetheart, Rhett and I were talking before dinner about you both," she began, and Charles gave her a reassuring rub on the middle of her back. "Nothing to be worried about. Just that well...your father and I know what's going on between the two of you."

The look was subtle that Link's new father gave, but it spoke volumes as his blue eyes connected with Rhett's green, and flickered for him to play along.

Link's face actually turned slightly pale, and Rhett couldn't help but stare at him. Between the being able to eat real food and now, the ability to actually blush and go pale was astounding. Link really looked and felt as human as he did.

"We're not mad, son," Charles said as calmly as he could. "Just want you boys to be safe. This town...well, most towns in the south aren't too open about anything that isn't traditional."

There was a ripple of worry that ran through the air that neither Rhett or Link liked. It seemed that  _both_ sets of their parents were giving them their blessing, more or less. Rhett tried not to chuckle at the way Link was looking stunned at his parents, as if he was never expecting them to be supportive at all. Was this some additional programming?

"Rhett," Link's father said sternly, and Rhett was pulled quickly back to the table to meet the older man's gaze.

"Yes sir?"

"I expect you to do right by my son," Charles replied. "Don't make any promises that you both don't intend to keep. Are we clear?"

Rhett nodded quickly, and then gently placed his hand on Link's hand, and their fingers interlaced. 


	11. Chapter 11

Link was much faster than he was when he still knew he was android. Rhett huffed like a winded animal as he tried and failed to keep up with him whenever they were together. Rhett surmised that his was so to Link being less worried about his curcuity being damaged, or maybe no longer seeing a need to let Rhett always be in charge in the small way of being ahead. Whatever it was Rhett wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

“Link, dang it! Wait up! I -  _ ooof! _ ” He fell as he tripped over a small set of tree roots and slammed into the ground hard. Scratch the wasn’t sure part. Rhett  _ hated  _ the new faster moving Link. 

Rhett shakily got back up to his feet to find Link moving back towards him. The soft face looking somewhat concerned at the way Rhett had tumbled. By now Rhett would be turning 18 in the next couple of days, and had whispered to his dad to the point of his father close to ignoring him to please make the next set of Link’s upgrades include him being slower. 

“Jeez Rhett,” Link said as he placed a hand at the base of Rhett’s back and rubbing gently. “You all right? That was a tumble!”

It took all of the energy in Rhett to not snap at him. Instead he just grimaced and nodded his head. 

“Why ya always in such a dang hurry?” Rhett grumbled instead. “Act like the world’s gonna end if we don’t get to a place at the speed of lightning.

Link rolled his eyes skyward at the drama of the words, then grabbed at the larger hand and started to pull Rhett along. 

“Got somethin’ to show you,” Link replied. “And it might not make it much longer. It’s...kinda temporary. Come on. It’s right over this next hill.”

Rhett didn’t say anything else. His curiosity piqued as he allowed himself to be lead over the next curved hillside to a small clump of trees. Their red and pink flowers still slightly blooming delicately in the dying autumn sun.

“Wow,” Rhett cooed as he looked around. He had never seen this part of the woods before. “This place sure is pretty.”

Link giggled and pointed over at a tiny patch of earth near one of the closest trees. 

"Check out that area over there,” he muttered. “Made it for ya. Look.”

Rhett let go of Link’s hand and moved slowly towards the place Link pointed to, and his eyes went wide at what was in front of him. A small circle of different colored sands and dirt were placed in what couldn’t be anything but a picture of a heart. The outline arranged with small twigs and left over leaves and flowers. Inside the curves of the heart read  _ Link and Rhett - Forever. _

It took awhile for Rhett to notice that his mouth was somewhat opened, but he snapped it shut once Link had gotten over to his right side. 

“You like it?” 

Rhett turned to see Link looking nervously at him. Blue eyes soft with worry. 

“It’s...it’s amazin’ man,” Rhett gasped. “Must a takin’ you hours to do this.”

The redness was already creeping up Link’s neck and cheeks as he smiled down at his feet. 

“Yeah,” Link admitted. “Took a while but wanted to give you something special for your birthday. Knew it wouldn’t last with all the wind and stuff so it’s a little early. Sorry about that, bo.”

Rhett shook his head as he took just one step to grab a hold of Link’s hand again. Then the other hand, and then waited for Link to look up into his eyes. 

“Best gift I could of gotten, bo. Thank you.”

Months down the line, Link’s birthday was equally but separately celebrated. They were both eighteen, and with that came certain new…  _ benefits.  _ Namely, renting seedy hotel rooms by the hour and getting a bit of much needed alone time. 

Rhett actually rented the room. Link was still trying to figure out how to balance a part time job along with all of his school studies. The Neals were incredible strict about Link getting the best grades possible. At times Rhett would forget that Link had the complex brain of a super computer and really couldn’t get overworked. Still he found himself trying to drag Link away from his books to at least have a little relaxation. The weekend after Link’s birthday was finally the way of getting that relaxation that Rhett was talking about. 

“God this bed is awful,” Link mumbled after they had gotten inside the hourly motel. 

“It’s not meant for sleepin’ on,” Rhett reminded. Link giggled. 

They were barely allowing enough time to do anything but pull each other’s clothes off. This night had been talked about in hushed times for the past few months, and now it was coming true. 

“Did we bring enough stuff? What I read said that the first time hurts like hell.”

Rhett nodded, his lips still pressing kissed against Link’s flat stomach and chest. The quick work to unbuckle both of their belts was already completed. 

“Is it cheapening this experience bein’ here, you think?” Link asked quietly, eyes scanning the lines of the walls, for what, he didn’t know. Bugs, maybe. But the soft pull at his jaw from Rhett’s fingers and the sincerity in his eyes wouldn’t allow for Link to look anywhere else. 

“No time spent with you is cheap, you hear me?” And when Link nodded, Rhett kissed him deeply, but hastily. All those months, hell, nearly two years, of  _ playing  _ together Had Rhett worked up something fierce, and if he had to look at Link’s sweet, pouty little mouth for another second without doing something about it, he might have actually imploded. 

He tore into the plastic grocery bag with a speed unmatched, ripping into the cardboard packaging like it was nothing but tissue paper. The cap was popped and Rhett’s fingers were coated before he had the strength to look back up. 

“I’m just gonna…” he gestured vaguely at Link’s lower half, and Link gulped and nodded before laying back on the bed and spreading his legs. 

“Uh, tell me if it… y’know, hurts or anything.” 

He was horrendously unskilled. That much was obvious. Link stated at the ceiling as Rhett worked, furrowing and unfurrowing his brow at the unfamiliar sensations. It didn’t feel  _ bad _ , but  _ good _ was far from a word that he would use. 

“I, uh, I think you’re ready. Maybe?” 

“You’re askin’ me?” Link asked, incredulous. 

“Well, I can’t feel what’s goin’ on with your body, man!” Rhett threw back with a raised voice and a reddened face. Still, though, Link couldn’t find it in him to be angry. Instead he laughed and opened his arms for Rhett to crawl into. 

“I love you, okay? I’m sorry if this hurts. I don’t want it to.” 

“I love you, too. Now fuck me before all your work goes to waste.” Link talked a big game, as Did Rhett, but truthfully they were both terrified. Rhett, of hurting Link, of it not being good. Link, of being hurt, and it not being good. But the trust between the two was implicit, and with that in mind, Rhett lowered himself slowly and allowed himself to be enveloped by Link. 

His hips, well, they couldn’t have found a rhythm had there been a full marching band behind them complete with someone yelling him to,  _ move, move, move _ in time with the beat. He was sloppy and uncoordinated, breathing hard like a dog left out in the heat. 

Link wasn’t faring much better, alternating between a quick moment of pleasure followed by a sharp stabbing sensation. The culprit of the feeling above him looking like he was king of the world. 

“You like that,” Rhett panted, but it wasn’t a question. He was in the zone, sure that Link was, too, with his eyes shut so tightly. 

Link was ready, so ready for it to be over, when Rhett rolled his hips and took Link’s breath away. His eyes shot open, as did his mouth as he looked up, his hands grasped at Rhett’s biceps, clawing at the skin that rippled over the musculature. 

“D-do that again,” Link pleaded, and Rhett complied with gusto. Link whimpered and threw his head back against the pillow, and Rhett took that as his sign. He was going to fuck in to Link until he damn near split him in half, and Link was going to thank him for it. He swiveled again and then paled, and then came. And just as quickly as it had started, it was over. 

“Shit,” Rhett rasped. He froze, not knowing how to deal with what just occurred. He had read up on this potentially happening. Even did what the articles said about masturbating before your first time to help with not finishing too early. Then again _less_ _likely_ was far from saying _never_.

“It’s okay,” Link said softly. His tone was a blending of exasperation and understanding, and Rhett couldn’t figure out if he hated himself. Any afterglow was burned away by the heat radiating off of his face and neck. Rhett couldn’t look into the cloudy blue eyes, so instead he focused on how to make things better.

Slowly he pulled out, and heard a muffled grunt from Link. Then still not looking at him, Rhett placed a hand on either side of the narrow hips and then dipped down. Rhett had never tasted Link before now. Up until tonight the most they had done was touch each other, but mouths were not ever part of anything other than lips and the parts adjacent. Neck. Jawline. Ears. 

It’s not like they would be  _ opposed  _ to oral, but they couldn’t just seem to think of it when getting hot and needing to release was more of the goal. 

Rhett knew enough about how to rub and stroke Link to know what he liked, and that certainly was helping now. His tongue was twirling around the tip and shaft, and the sounds that Link was making let him know that he was doing a good enough job. Link was lost in the fanning his fingers into the dark blonde hair and desperately trying not to shove himself further down the other man’s throat. He had been researching too, and even though a blow job had been a lower priority than finally getting fucked, he still took a few pointers from what he had read. One of the biggest faux pas was gagging your partner with a surprise forward thrust. 

But that’s exactly what he did, much to Link’s delight. He giggled from above but still whispered quiet apologies, begging him not to stop. His fingers wished for longer hair to grab on to, but settled for threading through the coarse buzz that took its place. 

Soon Link’s labored breathing picked up, and his thighs twitched. He tried to warn Rhett to back up, and maybe he should have. After all, this wasn’t a human’s release, but still he let Link finish in his mouth, turning his head and spitting it at the floor, like it could get any dirtier anyway. 

Link stared in a daze toward the nicotine stained ceiling, a satisfied grin perched on his lips. Rhett moved to sit next to him, knees curled to his chest and lengthy arms wrapped around them. He grinned down to Link, who in turn beamed back, and it made Rhett’s heart flutter. 

_ I can only do that because I love you.  _ Link words from back when he knew, back before everything changed swirled around in his mind. If it were true then, that he needed love now. 

“Was that okay?” Rhett asked tentatively, and Link let out a breathy laugh. 

“Better’n okay. Good ‘nough to do it again. C’mere,” he held out his hands and Rhett fell into them. 

“I love you. You know that, right, Link?” 

“Course I do. And you know I love you, too. But let’s stop with the sentimentality. Let’s get with the round two.” 

The second time was a whole lot better. Rhett got s much more fluid rhythm and didn’t come too soon this time. Link was on his hands and knees while groaning into the cheap bedspread. Rhett was able to take more time to really look at the beauty of what Link was from this angle. The way that Link’s skin was so much like his own. The flesh was capable of sweating and blushing. The hair on the back of his neck would actually stand on end when Rhett thrusted in just the right way. With Link so hazy within his own pleasure Rhett could openly stare.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Link cried out as his muscles tightened around Rhett as he came, and that’s all it took for Rhett to finish as well. 

“That...that was awesome,” Link giggled as they laid in the bed together. The hours that Rhett paid for were almost over, but they still had a little more time.

“Yeah, it was.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rhett dragged his thumb up and down Link’s bicep absentmindedly, eyes intent on Saturday morning cartoons. Call it childish, but it had been a tradition for a long, long while that they spend their weekend mornings perched in front of the tv, partly because Rhett wasn’t a morning person, and partly so the sun could cast its warm rays down to make it warm enough for them to go swimming (though seeing the river still brought pangs if fear to both of them, but they’d never let the other know that.)

Link leaned back further and rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder, and Rhett took the opportunity to hug Link closer, wrapping both his arms and legs around the man in his lap. Link chuckled and let it happen, powerless to stop Rhett even if he’d wanted to.

“You tryin’ to suffocate me, man?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Rhett called his bluff and dropped his extremities away, waiting for… there it was. That little whine and whimper, and then Link’s hands were on his, pulling them back over him.

“S’too cold if you don’t hold me!”

“It’s June, baby. I think you’ll live,” Rhett teased and kissed the nape of Link’s neck. The tickle of his sparse mustache made goosebumps rise on Link’s skin and sent a shiver down his back. Rhett grinned and marveled at the human-like qualities that Link was programmed with. He was a miracle.

And then he frowned. It was easy to forget that Link wasn’t real; not in the same sense that Rhett was. Link would never be able to have children (even if he was with a woman). He wouldn’t technically grow old (though he was programmed to change over time). He couldn’t  _ really  _ feel pain or love (though he had receptors that nearly perfectly mimicked it). And his heart wasn’t really beating (though listening to it proved no discernible differences).

It didn’t matter, Rhett decided. He wasn’t going to think about it. It didn’t matter, because Link  _ was  _ just as real as him. He was holding him in his arms just like he would anyone else. Link was breathing. He was giggling. He was watching tv and thinking of god knows what. He was real. He was.

“Yeah, June. It’s time to really make a decision about the fall, Rhett.”

It was decision that neither were too excited to think about. And honestly, they were already so far behind in this process that they’d be lucky to get in anywhere. The only thing saving them was their dad’s abilities to pull a few strings. The fall meant college, meant less time together and more time devoted to other things. Neither had decided on a major, and time was dwindling quicker than they ever would have imagined.

“Don’t wanna.”

“I don’t care,” Link laughed. “Ya gotta, babe. Me too.”

Rhett sighed and rolled to his back, his thumb dragged tiredly over his brow as he thought. Truth be told, he had some idea, and that was thanks to the boy at his side. Link was a feat of technology. The ultimate companion. Rhett would be lost without him, and he was thinking about giving that to others.

“Maybe something with robotics.”

“Robotics?” Link scoffed, never having heard Rhett talk about anything like it before.

“I said maybe. I dunno, man. Could be cool?”

“What, you wanna make some little thing to clean your house? Fix your car? Or maybe even make some kinky little sex thing?” Link laughed heartily at his joke, but Rhett didn’t see the humor. If only Link knew… would he think himself some “kinky little sex thing”? He sure hoped not, that would absolutely kill him. Link was so much more than that.

“Just a thought. I’m not set on it.”

“Well, whatever you pick, I know you’ll be great at it, babe,” Link grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Rhett’s lips.

“What about you? I get to make fun of your ideas now, right?”

Link avoided his question by pinching Rhett’s arm, and then giggling at the yelp that this caused. Yet Rhett didn’t pinch him back, or move away at all. Just wasn’t part of what he did. Couldn’t do anything to hurt Link unless that was what Link wanted. Even now Link was still covering a small bruise from their most recent time together. The sex fast and firm do to being on a set time by the motels.

“Thinking about engineering, like my dad.”

Rhett really appreciated the fact that Link was leaning against his chest. The ability for the smaller man to see Rhett’s expressions at times like these were a godsend. Still, the biting of the bottom lip as Rhett considered how much the Neals had to keep up appearances for the sake of more than just Link was astounding. Both of them highly decorated scientists in their field, and both so deep undercover that even Rhett wasn’t able to see when they had any time to do any of the actual work they were supposed to be doing.

“Engineering, huh? Never heard you mention that before. Is it just cause of your dad or is somethin’ else about it sparkin’ your interest?”

Link pulled himself away from Rhett just long enough to straddle his lap. His hands folded neatly at his waist, and the gnawing at his lip grew tougher, prompting Rhett to gently tug it from his teeth and give Link a stern and chastising look. He of course chose to ignore it.

“Well, okay. You’re gonna think I’m a total sap for this, but hear he out, okay?”

“Baby, I already know you’re a sap. G’on.”

“Okay, so I’m thinking… well, I’d like to be a part of streamlining. Like, anything, really, I guess.  Production lines. The way things are manufactured.”

Rhett nodded, but he was confused. He could understand wanting to make things more efficient, sure. But what Link had told him about being a sap didn’t fall in line with that way of thinking.

“Okay… why would you be embarrassed about that? Doesn’t sound sappy to me at all.”

“Yeah, well,” Link sighed. “It’s the  _ reason _ I want to do it. It just… well, it doesn’t really make sense to me. Waiting around all day for something to get finished. Some people work sixteen hour days, maybe more, did you know that? And I thought of myself… if I ever had to work that long. And you know what I realized, Rhett?”

“What’s that, buddy?”

“I realized that I would be miserable. Not because of the work but because… then I’d be away from you all the time. I’d never get to see you except for maybe just a minute before I went to bed. I’d hate that. And then, and then I thought, well what if someone else out there is just as in love as I am? They must be miserable, too, missin’ their person, y’know? So maybe I won’t be able to help and it’s just some shitty little pipe dream. But maybe I  _ can  _ help, and I can bring someone home a little earlier. So they don’t have to be sad. So they don’t have to miss someone as much as I miss you when you aren’t around. Because I love you so much.”

Rhett swallowed the words he wanted to say back. Not because he didn't want to say that he loved Link back, because he did. He absolutely did. Every single part of Link was something to touch and admire, no matter if he was actually alive or not. It was more that he didn't want to ruin the moment that Link was laying out in front of them. The idea that Link saw him like that. Someone to be loved so deeply that he just had to say it, and fuck the consequences of it all.

“You're gonna make me go all weepy,” Rhett finally said, and Link smiled back. Then with the confidence that took so many years to figure out, they kissed again under the sky, knowing that talk of the future could wait for at least another few minutes. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long delay in this story. It finally continues!!

It's not like Rhett never thought that it would happen. He was a reflective man. Had been that way all of his life, so he always considered every single possibly that he could. Link was a highly advanced robot who had been skillfully rewired to believe that he was a human being. At this point he had been with Rhett all of his life, as far as he knew. Their world had been filled with a tremendous amount of first times. First laughs. First tears. First kisses. First sex. If this had been reversed then Rhett knew that even if he didn't want to slow things down then he would have least wanted to talk to Link about the seriousness of their relationship at the age of 18. Not that he would actually  _ would _ enjoy others, but it definitely would be something to think about.

Link sat him down within the first couple of weeks of their college courses. His blue eyes filled with the most realistic tears that Rhett had ever seen. They had been the most recent upgrade that had come about the last time Link left and came back. His soft face mildly confused until he heard his start up phrase. 

“It's not that I don't want to be with you anymore,” he muttered. “It's more that I just want to have...you know…”

Link wasn't used to being lost for words. Especially involving sex, but this time Rhett finished the thought. 

“You just want the whole college experience?”

Rhett might as well just punched him with the pained expression he got back. 

“Is s’at so bad?” Link was innocent in this, really, Rhett knew it deep down. He’d done the same thing years before hadn’t he? He wanted to understand. To appreciate that Link was his own man and that he had a lot of big decisions to make on his own. 

But the bigger part of him was absolutely crushed. While superficially it seemed like the same scenario, Rhett knew better. It wasn’t the same. Not by a long shot. When he’s had the itch that needed to be scratched, he was just a kid. Seven-fucking-teen. And not to mention he and Link weren’t anything more than experiment buddies, for fuck sake. 

But here they were, sometime in the future, men now (or so they believed) and they were  _ more.  _ They were so much fucking more and he was, he was just going to throw it away? Throw  _ Rhett  _ away like he didn’t fucking mean anything? Like Rhett hadn’t spent the last however long trying,  _ fucking trying  _ to be everything that he thought Link wanted and needed? 

The wind drew from his lungs and his heart beat against his ribs, begging to be set free of its dirty cage. It wanted to be free. Free of Link. Free of this stabbing pain. 

“You want to leave me… to sleep with other people. Just, I’m just, I’m trying to rationalize this in my head. I just… wow, Link. I’m… god damn, I’m blindsided, here.” 

His anger was the only thing saving him from a full on meltdown. Even with the rush of adrenaline, he still felt the pressing sting of tears and the beginnings of a pounding headache. 

“Rhett, you’re not bein’ fair,” Link offered, like suddenly Rhett would snap out of it and everything would be sunshine and rainbows. 

“Not bein’ fair?” Rhett screeched, teetering on the edge of hysterics. “I’m not bein’  _ fair? _ Tell me then, Link. Please tell me what’s fair? Givin’ everything you’ve got to a man for your whole fuckin’ life and havin’ him tell ya, sorry, better luck next time? S’at fair Link? Is it!?” 

Link blinked at Rhett, with his blue eyes huge and baffled at Rhett’s reaction. This wasn’t about them going off and never seeing each other again. It was about being able to enjoy the rest of the world before they spent a lifetime together. Sewing your wild oats, or whatever his father called it. 

“You act like anything I do out there without you could ever be better,” Link muttered. “It’s more about something different, Rhett. Not better. That will always be you. Sex and making love aren’t the same. You really think I can’t tell the difference?”

“Then why are you so willing to trade one for the other?” Rhett all but roared, a pitch to his voice that he’d never heard. He didn’t even know that it was possible, in all honesty. 

He hated the years that stung at his eyes, born of hatred and sadness and fear and a deep negativity that felt as if it would never swing back the other way. In that moment, he felt completely lost. Completely alone and ashamed and just fucking low. 

Link didn’t look as if he was faring much better. His own cheeks sparkling with the evidence of his own sorrow. The bottom lip that has been a favorite place of Rhett’s to kiss trembled pitifully, and it was a testament to Rhett’s rage that he didn’t throw himself at Link and make it still. 

But he didn’t. He stayed put and watched Link sink into himself. 

“I can’t explain it, Rhett. I don’t want this… it’s almost like I need it. I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t stop it, either.” 

Rhett bit his lip and turned away, afraid that if he didn’t, he’d say something he’d never be able to take back. Something that could ruin Link beyond anything that he cared to think about. But the only way he knew to hurt him would be to destroy him, and no matter how angry he was, he couldn’t do that. Not to Link. He meant too much. 

“Well I hope you have fun off on your own,” he said instead, choosing to ignore the soft profession of love that aimed at his back before he slammed the door behind himself. 


End file.
